Retribution
by JoaniexJony
Summary: Who knew Kolya had a brother? Certainly not John Sheppard, and that was only the start of his problems as Kolya Jnr wanted payback for the death of his brother. Shep whump and team angst set sometime after Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:- Who knew Kolya had a brother? Certainly not John Sheppard and that was just the start of his problems as Kolya Jr wanted a bit of pay back. Shep whump and team angst…Hope you enjoy the ride!

Warnings: - Torture and violence with a little bad language, so this story may not be suitable for younger readers.

Disclaimer: - Not mine. Pleassse…what makes you think I would take JS off my screen?!

A special thanks to Neptune60 who gave me the idea, which lead to this story.

* * *

RETRIBUTION

Sitting by a table at the local tavern, the solitary stranger took a long drink of his ale and looked out into the bustling town square. Holding tightly onto the picture in his hand he watched, hidden in plain sight, as his quarry walked into the council chambers. It had taken a long time…too long, but soon revenge would be his.

A smile crossed his lips when he saw two young boys, obviously brothers fighting across the street. Oblivious to everyone, they traded blow for blow biting and kicking, until their mother ran out from a nearby cottage and pulled them apart. Anger, humiliation and worry all showed on her face as the harassed woman grabbed the pair by the scruff of their necks, shouting and balling as she pulled them away, back to their home and the punishment which would surely await.

He grimaced as he remembered many similar scenes from his own childhood, except after his punishment there had been no forgiveness, no love. For the illegitimate son unwanted by his new family, life had been hard.

Even from that early age Nessan knew he wasn't wanted. With his mother dead, to his father he was the dirty little secret forced into the open, and to his new _mother,_ a constant reminder of her husband's infidelity. As for his elder half brother…well he became his slave, doing every disgusting, backbreaking chore on the farm which should have been _his_, and getting beaten to a pulp when they weren't done well enough, or in time.

However regardless of the abuse, Nessan loved his brother dearly and knew despite Acastus harsh treatment, he cared for him too. As the years went by and both men eventually left home to follow their own paths, they soon lost touch. But when he received news of Acastus death, he felt the pain sorely and regretted the distance which had grown between them. Nessan wanted, _needed_ revenge and was determined it would eventually be his. It had taken a long time, cost a great deal of money for information, but the moment was finally here at last. As the time grew near to finally snaring his brother's killer, Nessan Kolya could feel his heart beat faster with the thrill of anticipation. So rising from the table, he put down his ale, walked out the town to make his way towards his men who were hidden in the forest, ready to put his plan into action.

* * *

Who knew Koyla had a brother?

After his version of the gunfight at the OK Corral, John thought he would never have to deal with Koyla again. Okay…so there was the hallucination caused by the probe, but that didn't really count despite how real it felt at the time. No, this time it was an unknown sibling, a good for nothing SOB brother who had stunned him as he was taking care of some _personal_ business. One minute he was admiring the lush green forest of PX9114 and the next thing John woke up, lying tied hand and foot in a dirty windowless hut, his head bursting from the effect of a stunner blast with a piercing pain in his left arm where his transmitter used to be.

When Nessan Kolya walked into the room Sheppard knew he was a dead man. The resemblance was uncanny; dark beady eyes, rugged complexion and raven black hair. As far as he could tell the only difference was junior was slightly shorter and leaner than his sibling, but what he lacked in height he make up for in _mean_. The man only spoke to him once. '_My name is, Nessan Kolya...I believe you knew my brother.'_ Stunning him into silence before smiling with a bunch of teeth, messing up his mind, before walking out the room.

Sheppard remembered the sadistic Genii commander only _too_ well. Acastus Kolya had been an arrogant man whose leadership skills comprised of intimidation and fear, preferring to use brawn over brain to achieve his objectives. As a military commander himself, John recognised it had been a combination of poor preparation plus insufficient Intel which ultimately led to the Genii's failed attempt to invade Atlantis. However, instead of blaming himself for the failure of the mission and his subsequent loss of grace, in Kolya's warped brain he held him, Lt Colonel John Sheppard, responsible.

Since that day, John knew Kolya had carried a grudge against him, which only died when he did a few years ago. But now lying with his face in the dirt, aching from head to toe, it was clear he wasn't rid of the Kolya's yet, as his younger brother Nessan was aiming to continue where his older brother had left off. As far as he could tell, there was only one silver lining in this situation…at least he was here alone, and his team were safe.

He didn't have long to wait for the abuse to begin however, as shortly after 'junior' arrived back in his cell, John was hauled to his feet and chained by his wrists to a hook hanging from the ceiling. Normally when he was subjected to this type of torture (what did _that_ say about his life?) it was for interrogation purposes. But there were no questions this time, just pain, as the only thing Nessan was interested in was payback for the death of his brother. As blow after blow assulted his body, John groaned as he remembered the the old saying."The apple didn't fall far from the tree." because just like his brother before him...the man who had watched as the Wraith's hand tore deep into his chest, Kolya junior too preferred to watch, as his goons methodically and painfully beat him into oblivion.

* * *

Sheppard was in agony.

John didn't know how long he had hung there, but he knew several of his ribs were cracked and his shoulders, strained to their limits, felt as if they would dislocate at any minute. So out of it with pain, he was only vaguely aware of being removed from the hook, before being dumped onto the hard dirt floor below. He tried, but couldn't suppress a groan as bloody abraded wrists, once numb through supporting his dead weight, suddenly sprang into a rush of agonising pins and needles as blood flowed into his limbs once more.

Everything ached. His bruises had bruises and his cracked ribs throbbed in time to the beat of his heart, but John was given no time to recover as a burlap sack was flung over his head. Sheppard hissed through clenched teeth as rough hands untied him, only to pull his wrenched arms behind his back to bind them once more, this time with thick twine. It bit into his abraded wrists, tearing them apart and John could feel fresh blood ooze through his fingers. Only then was he was dragged to his feet, to begin a new _game._ "Hide the Sheppard."

John's heart sank, as he lost count of the number of times he heard the wormhole engage, and knew with certainty any chance of rescue was now unlikely or remote at best. He thought of his team with pride, knowing they would never give up, and would continue searching for him until the bitter end. However Sheppard also realised he was screwed, because with no transmitter and the planet left far behind, even Rodney with all his genius, would struggle and probably fail to find his location.

After what seemed like an eternity, John guessed he was now at his destination when his bruised and battered body hit a hard, smooth surface with a thump. Stifling a groan, he lay for a minute trying to gather his wits before struggling to sit up. Even through the sack, he choked as the pungent, acrid smell of toxic waste assaulted his lungs, and somewhere in the background he recognised the distinctive hum of industrial machinery. Any further opportunity to gauge his whereabouts were thwarted however, as the familiar sound of a car engine approached. As he was bundled inside, Sheppard reflected on how strange life was. Under normal circumstances he would have been happy to make the acquaintance of a race capable of this level of development; however in this situation John wasn't so sure if this was such a good thing…

It wasn't easy to measure the passage of time under the sack, but after what he reckoned to be about an hour the car stopped, signalling they had arrived at his destination. Once there, in short order the guards grabbed his shirt, pulled him from the vehicle, and through the familiar sound of automatic doors into the building.

The relatively short journey reawakened his aches and pains into glorious Technicolor and John, despite trying his damdest, just couldn't stand up straight. Dazzling light assaulted his eyes as the sack was pulled away and he squinted against the glare, as a cascade of fluorescent ceiling lights came into focus. Strong arms held him fast, but he still dared to crane his neck around to check out his surroundings.

Directly in front of him stood a tall, narrow, chrome reception desk manned by two men dressed in dark grey edge to edge tunics, but Looking from side to side from what he saw, John could tell this was a large building. Down to the left was a bank of elevators and on the opposite of the wide hall way, were a number of doors, _probably_ _offices_. In a way this was quite surreal, as where ever this place was it reminded him more of the Sheppard Industries office block back home, rather than somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy. But none of it made any difference as the million dollar question remained; where the hell was he…and why?

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Nessan Kolya handing over a wad of cash to a short, stocky bald man and saw the two men shake hands before approaching him. Sheppard suppressed a sigh as he saw the smug, malicious expression on Kolya's face, and knew what ever was going to happen next, couldn't possible be good.

* * *

Nessan had waited a long time to get revenge upon the man who took the life of his beloved older brother, and had enjoyed watching, as his men reined blow upon gut wrenching blow upon Sheppard's battered body for hours at a time. If he was honest, part of him was still tempted to put a bullet in the soldier's brain, and watch as the light died in his eyes. However he knew there were worse things in life than death, which very soon John Sheppard was about to find out.

"This is where we say goodbye, Sheppard. Because here in this place, you will finally pay the price for killing my brother and denying the people of the Genii the best leader they could have ever had."

John glared at the man who resembled his old enemy in more ways than one. "You've _got_ to be kidding me? The best leader for the Genii?! Your _delusional_ SOB brother was nothing more then a bully, who got what was coming to him….and one day …so will you. Aghh!"

Sheppard saw stars, as a hard left hook landed him groaning on the ground. Tasting blood in his mouth, he looked up and saw Kolya shaking his hand as he stormed out the door, just as the two men from reception came around and hauled him to his feet, to look into the amused eyes of the bald man.

"Allow me to introduce myself...My name is Warden Endas, and you, John Sheppard have been sentenced to life imprisonment in the high security level of this prison for the murder of Acastus Kolya."

"Wha…Now wait just a minute. Did I miss something…like a _**trial**_! Look, Warden, I don't know what kind of deal is going down here, but where I come from… hell even in the planets around here, a man is _innocent_ until proven guilty. You have no right to keep me here, so release me **right** **now!"**

Endas continued. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mr Sheppard. This is a private prison where victims and their families can get justice when the courts have failed to provide it." He smiled as he allowed the prisoner to glimpse the cash nestled in his hand. "Provided of course, they can provide the _proof_. And in your case, Mr Koyla has proved _more_ than enough _evidence_ to secure your conviction. Guards, take him away…but get the doctor to attend his wounds first…we don't want Mr Sheppard dying on us before his sentence has even begun."

John felt sick…but not from any concussion. He didn't deserve this. As a soldier he had killed many men in the line of duty, it was never pleasant but sometimes necessary to protect the innocent and preserve a lasting peace. But he didn't regret killing Kolya, not then and not now, and to spend the rest of his days, here…because of that bastard…was just plain wrong.

TBC

* * *

Please, please review!!! They really do mean a lot to me and give me the encouragement to keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews, and the favourite story/author alerts. They are what keeps me writing and I really do appreciate them all.**

RETRIBUTION

CHAPTER 2

Meron had only been working in the prison infirmary for just over two months and he already hated the job.

Not the work, because becoming a doctor, healing the sick and injured had always been his dream. No…it was _here_ he hated, _this_ prison, working with limited resources and only one part time nurse to give him assistance. Each day was a constant struggle, trying to treat the large prison population single handed, some of whom were the wardens 'Private' inmates, who should never have been incarcerated in the first place.

He despised himself for some of the things he was forced to do, but what choice did he have? Meron knew he should have gotten better grades at the Educary, but with a new baby in the house crying through the night and a wife overwhelmed by it all, revision had been patchy at best. Having ultimately passed his exams with the most basic of grades, but with no experience to add credence to his ability, Meron was left with no choice but to accept the only job left in town for a junior doctor, or watch his family starve.

As the latest prisoner shuffled in through the door, he recognised Nessan Kolya's handiwork immediately. The man's face was covered in bruises, with congealed bloody cuts over his eyes and mouth. By the look of his stooped gait, Meron expected a similar pattern elsewhere but what he saw under the black shirt shocked even him. Someone, no…a couple of _someone's_ if the variance of fist prints were any indication, had beaten this man severely, resulting in at least three cracked ribs. An x-ray would reveal the final tally of abuse, but although Kolya's victims usually came in badly beaten, no one had sustained this level of abuse before. _What had this man done?_

He could tell the prisoner was dead on his feet, but desperately trying to maintain a military stance all the same. Meron needed this job, and wasn't a brave man, but there was _something_ about this person which made him decide he couldn't, wouldn't allow him to be subjected to his ultimate fate just yet.

The guard saw the small, skinny young medic take on an air of defiance and hold his gaze.

"The injuries this man has sustained are too severe for me to treat in a few hours. Therefore I will require to carry out further tests, which may lead to the possibility of some minor surgery." He saw the prisoner look at him strangely, but he averted his eyes and continued to speak to the guard. "Place him in the infirmary, and instruct Nurse Hanson to prepare the x-ray machine."

Meron thought the guard was going to challenge his instructions but…"Certainly, doctor, but I must ensure the prisoner is properly restrained first."

The guard took two smooth, thick, metal bracelets and placed them around John's ankles before clicking them in place. Taking what looked like a car remote from his pocket, he pointed it at the restrains and suddenly Sheppard felt the weights becoming heavier, until he couldn't move his legs without extreme effort. Sheppard looked at the restraints, knowing in any other circumstances he would have considered them to be _cool_, a piece of technology he would have given his eye teeth for. However in this situation, with _him_ being the person restrained, they were just one more obstacle against a quick escape, which was all kinds of depressing.

As the prisoner's abused, bloody wrists were released from their bonds, the doctor saw the guard about to repeat the process and stepped forward.

"No. These wrists will need to be treated first…or do you want to explain to Warden Endas why his new prisoner died of blood poisoning?"

Meron saw the guards eyes turn to stone, and wondered if he had gone too far, but when the ghost of a smile appeared on the prisoner's lips he stood his ground.

"Very well, _doctor. _However if he escapes, I hope you realise it will be _you_ who will bear the consequences." The guard glared at him one last time before leading John into the main ward.

Some time later, lying in a soft warm bed hooked up to an IV with some pretty good drugs, Sheppard felt if not _good _then as least better than he was. The pain from his ribs was muted, with the only _surgery_ being required a few stitches in his arm. All John really wanted to do now was sleep, but the doc was pretty insistent on him eating something first, so he managed to force down some half decent beef stew, before settling down into the pillows to let the medication take him to a happier place.

The young doctor watched the steady rise and fall of the mans chest, and felt good about himself for the first time since coming here. Meron knew he couldn't keep him here indefinitely, but wanted to give the prisoner a fighting chance before being subjected to the horror which lay ahead of him. Why he had been prepared to risk his future over this particular man was a mystery to him. The fact he was military was clearly recognisable by his uniform, but it wasn't that which made him stand his ground. No…it was the man himself. Despite being beaten and restrained he wasn't cowed like most prisoners, and his bearing, the piercing look in his eyes, remained resolute. This man…John Sheppard, possessed a dignity and courage, qualities rarely seen around here, and Meron only hoped those same strengths would help him endure what lay ahead.

* * *

Jennifer stood at the door of the lab and saw Rodney hunched over the Ancient database, oblivious to everything and everyone around him. She knew her boyfriend blamed himself for John's abduction, because it was his data pad which went missing, causing Sheppard's return to the town to retrieve it. However the colonel never returned, and a thorough search of the area only yielded John's ripped discarded jacket and a bloody broken receiver which told the story no one wanted to hear.

Since then the scientist had been working himself into the ground, never leaving his lab except to occasionally shower _when forced,_ and grab more power bars. Keller could see the strain etched in his pale face and was worried about him, but not just as his friend or lover…but also as his doctor. She knew despite his herculean efforts, Atlantis was still no further forward in locating their military co, and his failure was weighing heavily upon him. A week had now passed since John went missing, but despite Rodney's best efforts and a request for information broadcast to all their allies, so far there were still no leads.

Rodney wasn't the only one to blame himself however, because Ronon also blamed his team mate for the abduction of their friend. Jennifer would never forget the scene four days ago, when a bereft Ronon just back from yet another fruitless search, filled with anger and frustration, shouted down McKay in front of the entire gate' room…

As McKay came over to ask for news, the Satedan had ignored him and would have walked away when the scientist caught his arm. Keller shuddered as she remembered Ronon calling Rodney for everything, heaping guilt upon him for the loss of his friend, before roughly pushing past landing McKay on his ass as he went. Rodney was devastated…didn't even try to retaliate, and with as much dignity as he could muster simply picked himself up and walked away. Since then he refused to discuss it with anyone…even her, and from that day onwards hadn't left his lab. However tonight was Torren's first birthday celebration and Rodney had promised Teyla he would come.

"Rodney, you're not _even_ dressed yet. You have remembered its Torren's birthday?"

McKay turned around looking like hell and red rimmed eyes full of misery caught hers. "It's today? Sorry…I've just been so busy. So far I've narrowed down the list of possible 'gate addresses from 270 to 117. Which is an improvement…of sorts. But if I could just spend a _little_ longer, I'm sure I can reduce it further. Do you think Teyla would _really_ mind if I didn't come?"

Jennifer came over and took his hand. "Listen to me, Rodney McKay. Teyla is your friend and Torren is John's godson. He would expect you to be there…for him."

Rodney's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "What's with Radek and these damn bright lights anyway? Doesn't he know my eyes are sensitive? Okay…I'll come round for a _bit_, but I'll need to check in with these geeks later. You don't know what they're like, Jennifer! _Seriously_…it's unbelievable. I can't even trust them to make a decent cup of coffee, let alone _anything_ else. So…if I'm not here to supervise the work…Sheppard will never be found."

Leading him out of the door, she turned and gave him her best _doctor_ glare. "I tell you what, _Dr_ _McKay_. You take the night off, get some _proper_ food and a good nights sleep, and then _maybe _I'll let you go back to your lab tomorrow afternoon. If not I'll sign you off duty for 48hours, and you'll be my guest in the infirmary, under sedation, for 12 of them…deal?"

"You don't play fair…do you know that?"

Jennifer smiled. "Yup…but I thought you liked it when I took control?" Rodney smiled, a real honest to goodness smile, and it lifted her anxiety…just a bit. She just hoped Teyla's plan was going to work.

* * *

Kanaan opened the door. "Welcome, Dr McKay, Dr Keller, please come in…Teyla will be out with Torren directly. What would you like to drink, I have some fine Athosian wine…or would you prefer a beer?"

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you, Kanaan, please call me Jennifer, and a glass of wine would be lovely." She saw Rodney about to shake his head. "I think, Dr McKay…_Rodney_, would prefer a beer."

Just then a noise from the adjoining room signalled Teylas approach, but she wasn't alone. Ronon was with her carrying Torren.

Rodney looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I'm really sorry, Teyla, Kanaan, but I've got to go, I have work to do in the lab."

Ronon handed the child to his mother, glaring at Rodney the whole time. "I don't know what you're playing at, Teyla…but I'm not staying while _he's_ here!"

McKay had no intention of staying. "You don't need to worry about me, Conan…I'm _leaving_. I know how you feel about me…and for the record, you can't think any worse of me than I do myself. So… if you'll just get out of my _**face…**_I'll go!"

Teyla went and stood between the two men who were now practically face to face. "You are not going _anywhere,_ Rodney." She seen Ronon start to move. "And, Ronon…neither are you! Sit _**down**_…before you make me do something you'll both regret!" Jennifer nodded to Teyla, and took Torren before she and Kanaan left the room.

Rodney and Ronon sat down at either end of Teyla's large embroidered couch, laden with assorted throws reflecting the autumnal shades of the forest in Athos. There was a space where she could sit if she wanted…but comfort was the last thing on her mind. Her team was falling apart in front of her very eyes, and Teyla was not prepared to allow that to happen without a fight. Pulling her shoulders back she glared at her friends.

"We…all _three_ of us are part of a team…_**friends**_. That is the way we have always worked, and is the way we work best. John is _our_ friend as well as our commanding officer, and needs each of us to work together to find him. Tell me…how would you think he would _feel_ if he knew two of his best friends were at each other's throats… over him?"

Ronon and Rodney looked uncomfortable, shuffling on the couch, playing with the edge of the cushions, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost.

In a low voice, barely louder than a whisper Teyla continued. "This stops…and stops now. Do you _**understand**_? As for what happened on the planet… did it not occur to _either_ of you Rodney's equipment may have been taken on purpose? Think about it, Rodney…you never let that data pad out of your sight, and are always meticulous in packing it at the top of your pack. And, Ronon...as it was easily found on the chief elder's desk…Do you not think _one_ of us would have noticed it before we left?"

The two men looked at each other embarrassed. "Sorry, McKay…I was out of line…won't happen again."

"I should think _**not**_…Do you know how humiliated I was!" McKay suddenly stopped mid rant and looked at his friend. "Wait…look its okay. Well _not_ okay exactly_…_but you were frustrated and worried about Sheppard. Fact is…I'm just glad it wasn't my fault, although I should have thought of that myself...Some _genius_ I am. Thanks, Teyla."

Ronon smiled. "Yeah…thanks, Teyla. When did you get so smart?"

Teyla smiled. "Good. Now that's settled it is time for us to sit and eat together, and celebrate my son's birthday. And what do they say on Earth? Raise a glass to missing friends…" As she watched Ronon extend a hand to McKay helping him off the low couch, she knew a small but significant disaster had been averted today. The Athosian only hoped the Ancestors would forgive her for the small lie… as Torrens birthday wasn't due for another month.

* * *

The following morning, John awoke to find a dark brown tunic with matching pants folded neatly next to his bed. He scrubbed his hand over his face, just remembering the bruises too late _ow!_ So…today was the first day of his new life..._great. _Lying here, enjoying the first and probably last respite he would probably have for the foreseeable future, he wondered why Kolya hadn't just killed him? Nessan didn't strike him as a merciful man if his beating was anything to go by, and a shiver ran down his spine as he pondered what was going to happen next. He didn't have long to wait however, as the young doc came into the room.

Handing over a tray laden full of piping hot food he observed his patient. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than I was, thanks to you." Looking at the clothes. "I guess it's time to go huh?" He began to pick at the food.

The young doctor looked guilty. "I'm really sorry about this, I told the warden you needed a couple more days to recover, but…well he wants you processed today. Please…eat as much of this as you can. You need to recover your strength, and I will be unable to help you after you leave here."

Sheppard turned to look at the earnest young man. _Was he getting old, or where the doctors getting younger?_ "Doc, I know what you did for me, and I appreciate your help. When my people come to get me out of here, there's a job waiting for you where I come from…if you want it. We have an infirmary you would just love to work in, and a woman in charge who would be happy to welcome a good doctor like you."

Meron smiled. "I pray to the Ancestors you do escape, and when that day happens I and my family would be honoured to join you." Handing over a couple of pills. "Once you have eaten and dressed, please take these, they will help ease your pain."

John extended his hand to the doctor. "For the record my name is Lt Colonel John Sheppard…and thanks again, doc."

The young medic shook the proffered hand and walked away embarrassed. "I'm, _sorry_, John…I really am."

It wasn't long before the guards appeared, and the same round restrains were placed around his bandaged wrists. He saw the remote, felt the pressure increase and soon his limbs felt so heavy he could scarcely walk, and his arms could only hang down poker straight by his side.

Sheppard felt like crap, mentally as well as physically as the reality of his situation started to sink in. He wasn't a defeatist by nature, but he was having a hard time trying to think of how he could get out of here. His transmitter was gone, he was far from home and with no means for his team to find him, escape was unlikely on his own. John staggered as he started to feel dizzy, with only the strong arms of the guards around his, keeping him on his feet. His limbs were now even heavier than before, and his eyes were blurry….what was happening to him?

John was led into an elevator, and one of the guards pressed the basement. By the time the doors opened he could barely think, let alone stand. He _knew_ now the good doctor had drugged him…but why? All he could see were silver walls and bright lights, as he was dragged along a long narrow corridor before turning right into a small room. Sheppard was no longer in control of his body, unable to resist, as he was hauled into what looked like a metallic barbers chair in the middle of the room. He tried to look around but flinched, as the glare of lights above him, stung his eyes.

Metal restraints were placed across his chest, upper arms, thighs and neck and he was starting to freak out as he couldn't move, speak or exert any control over what _used_ to be his body. John heard the unmistakable sound of clippers, as a grey haired older man came towards him. Sheppard eyes could barely focus on the mirror in front of him, but knew exactly what was happening when his hair fell onto his face before hitting the floor. The man in the mirror was someone he no longer recognised, as the old man completed his task by shaving his head, along with the rest of the hair from his face.

John was unable to resist as a stiff plastic mouth piece was placed over his lips with its funnel pushed, unhindered into his mouth. Next came two clear eye patches placed over his eyes, and even with his drugged brain and fuzzy view he knew, like this, he could have been taken for Hermoid's taller, _modest_ younger brother. A jelly like substance was then slavered over his head and face, stinging his skin, bringing back memories of the biting winds of the Antarctic. He tried to protest, to escape his fate but nothing would _**move. **_Tears of frustration fell down his face as the jelly became stiff and tight, but his ordeal dragged on as the pads were pulled from his eyes to reveal his ultimate and chilling fate…

Sheppard now understood why Kolya had spared his life, as the old man came towards him holding a solid steel _mask_.

He wanted to run…but could only watch as the mask was placed over his head. The cold of the metal chilled his heart as it pressed firmly against his skin, completely obliterating who he was, as his identity was stripped away. The man John Sheppard was no more…he was now just a man in a mask…hidden from sight.

* * *

TBC

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please…review! I love to read them all and they do keep me writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews - they are really appreciated! **

**I know people are keen for quick updates, but due to life etc (and the fact I always want to change something!) the editing is taking a while longer than I had anticipated, but I do promise to update no later than every second day...so thanks to you who are sticking with me! Hope you enjoy the next chapter - J**

Retribution

Chapter 3

The Man In The Iron Mask by Alexandre Dumas had been a favourite of John's as a kid.

He would be d'Artagnan (of _course_) the hero to save the day, and his brother would be either Athos, Porthos, or Aramis, depending on whatever mood Dave was in that day. Long branches from the largest apple tree in the orchard would take the place of swords, and the large, white washed, wooden stables on the Sheppard estate became the French Bastille.

It was there, for nearly a week straight, they staged their own daring plan to rescue the twin brother of Louis XIV who had been placed in the mask, hidden out of sight, in order his evil brother could rule unchallenged. That was until he nearly took Dave's eye out with said stick and ended up being sent to his room without supper, plus grounded for a week. John still loved the book through, and every time he picked up the Bantos sticks to spar, a small part of him was desperate to wave them around like his hero, taking out the prison guards…but somehow he never thought either Teyla or Ronon would understand.

In the here and now, sitting in his clinical ten x ten windowless cell wearing a metal mask of his own, John yearned for Atlantis and the company of his friends. Hell…he would rather be _anywhere_ rather than where he was. Beaten up, chained hand and foot, unable to hear or speak with his vision restricted to two small slits courtsey of a _freaking_ mask. As for the book, if he ever got out of here he would _never_ read it again.

As the drugs began to wear off, John considered his situation and realised just how totally screwed he was. The cell was a hi tech, utilitarian space completely devoid of any comfort. Toughened glass doors with a row of holes for ventilation replaced iron bars. A temperature controlled environment, 68c he guessed_,_ replaced the _need_ to provide blankets. And there wasn't even a pillow on the clear, thick, plastic mattress, because he supposed in their view, why provide something a man in a mask couldn't feel?

Just like the rest of the cell, _personal_ needs were dealt with in an efficient if unsympathetic manner…a hole in the floor. Sheppard remembered this type of plumbing from a holiday he went on to Greece once. He'd loved the country, its history and the stark rugged beauty of the landscape, but when he'd first encountered the _hole_ on his first visit to a public toilet, it made him feel _uncomfortable…_and frankly it still did.

Sheppard suddenly realised for the first time, he hadn't seen either daylight or nightfall since his abduction. He couldn't be sure just how much time had passed since he was captured, but he guessed it would be Christmas soon. Atlantis would be gearing up for the celebration, decorating the largest tree they could bring from New Lantia and looking forward to a special delivery from the Daedalus with the obligatory turkey, _his favourite, _with all the trimmings not forgetting presents from loved ones back home. Sheppard closed his eyes, he could almost smell the aroma…taste the succulent lean white meat on his tongue…Man, was he _hungry_. Just on cue, he sensed something was happening and turned just in time to see the guard placing something in the hatch outside his cell.

The man motioned for John to take it…_lunch! _However his daydream shattered in pieces around him, because in his hands wasn't the turkey dinner he loved, or even solid food for that matter, instead there was two plastic pouches with straws. One contained water, the other...the only meal he was now capable of eating through the mask…an unappealing brown mush. John looked at the so called food in disgust, and consumed with rage threw it against the wall, watching as its contents burst from the packet to slowly slide down onto the floor. So…this is what he had come to, his life was in tatters just like the _meal_. Gone for good was his life on Atlantis, filled with purpose, fulfilment and friendship. Now, all he could see ahead of him was a future of misery and isolation.

He pulled at the mask, wanting to rip the damn thing off but it held fast, stuck firmly to his face. John could no longer even turn his neck and felt like he was in a void, a horrible, dark suffocating place. He could feel himself starting to panic, his chest tightening with every breath, struggling to pull in air to his lungs, restricted by the small gaps at his nose and mouth. The sound of his heart thundered in his chest, fit to burst as he struggled to breathe…he was going to _**die**_ here…right _**now**_…Staring ahead into the stark, white cell, Sheppard knew he must get a grip to give his team a chance to find him.

Closing his eyes against the horror of what his life had become, he let his mind take him away to the sky above Atlantis, flying his jumper into the blue with his friends by his side. Slowly his heart rate began to slow and his breathing evened out, leaving his cracked ribs aching, sweat pouring down his back and feeling completely drained. Opening his eyes once more, Sheppard faced the reality of his situation properly for the first time. He was a strong man with a stubborn streak, but deep within his gut John knew he couldn't live like this indefinitely. If his team didn't come soon, he would mount his own escape or die in the attempt…either way, at least this nightmare would be over.

* * *

Ronon wanted to take the young kid by the scruff of the neck and shake him till his head fell of…but Teyla was watching and he was more scared of her, than he cared to admit.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time…_**who**_ paid you to steal this?" pointing to Rodney's data pad.

The young boy had seen large men before, but none with hair like the devil...Maybe if he told him what he wanted to know, his life would be spared. "His name..._gulp_… was Kolya. I'm sorry, Sir…I really am. I know it's wrong to steal, but I didn't think I was doing any harm as he told me to leave it on the elder's desk…so I did. I only agreed to do it in the first place because my mother needed the money. _Please_…can I go?"

"_**Kolya**_? Are you sure? Is this him?" Rodney brought up a picture of Acastus Kolya on his data pad and showed it to the boy.

"No…it wasn't him. The man who paid me was younger…but he did look _very_ like him. Can I go _now_?"

As the child walked away the team stood in silence, not sure what to think or say. All of them had been present when John killed the Genii commander nearly three years ago. So…if it wasn't the Kolya they knew, then _who_ was it.

Mr Woolsey had read the mission reports concerning Koyla, and seen the horrific video footage of Sheppard being fed on by the Wraith. As a diplomat working for the SGC for many years nothing much surprised him, but this new revelation from the Genii home world was certainly _unexpected_…Kolya had a half brother.

Ladon Radim, the Genii leader was also surprised by this discovery. When approached by the Atlantians with the picture of the suspect, he initiated an in-depth investigation and it was only then it was discovered Kolya's father had another child, a young boy, by his mistress Sara Culast.

From the information subsequently received, it appeared when the boy's mother had died Nessan was taken into the Kolya household but never truly accepted, especially not by Kolya himself. Apparently, the young Acastus despised what his brother represented, and refused to acknowledge him in any way, apart from to abuse and humiliate the child. The reason why Nessan's existence remained hidden all these years was because he was actually Nessan Culast. And it was only recently, probably after his brother's death, he assumed the name 'Kolya'.

Mr Woolsey sat at his desk, pondering the implications of this disturbing development, and watched as Banks put the star on top of the large green tree in the corner of the gate room. Last year at this time, he remembered the hilarity which had ensued during this festive task, laughter filling the air as the friendly argument took place as to whether it should be the fairy, or the star to go on top. This year the task was carried out in near silence, and there was no debate as to what would go on top. It must be the star, a symbol of hope… a beacon of light…that maybe, just maybe…would bring their much loved CO home.

* * *

Now they knew _who_ abducted Sheppard, and armed with useful Intel as to the activities of one Nessan Kolya, Rodney was able to considerably narrow the search parameters.

The good news was there were now new leads to pursue. The _bad_ news…Nessan was apparently just as much of a bad ass as his psychotic older brother. Apparently the only difference between the two siblings was Acastus had been a soldier, who followed _some_ type of military code. Where as Nessan was nothing more than a renegade, a gangster, who along with his band of thugs made a lucrative income terrorising small villages, until the people paid for the assaults to stop. The protection racket transcended galaxies it seemed, but was no less despicable all the same.

Excitement soon gave way to disappointment, when despite having new leads to follow Atlantis was still no further forward in locating its military co. The reason…fear. At each village Nessan had plundered no one was willing to talk. Too afraid of Kolya to give away his location…terrified of the consequences should the bastard find out who betrayed him. But just when it seemed it was a lost cause, a handful of brave souls came forward with information. They were ordinary people, sick of being down trodden and saw in Atlantis an opportunity to get their lives back. So, it was with their valuable information the location of Nessan's HQ was finally located.

There was an atmosphere of anxiety mixed with anticipation as the team entered the jumper, and McKay saw his feelings mirrored on the faces of his friends at the prospect of getting Sheppard back. This was the first decent lead they'd had since John went missing, and Rodney felt sure this was _the_ place, so with a bit of luck…which was well over due, they would hopefully have Sheppard back home in time to enjoy his favourite turkey dinner.

However their hopes were dashed, when they discovered the small group of wooden dwellings abandoned, with no one left _home_. In one small, dark, windowless hut, the team looked disconsulate when they found Sheppard's discarded boots and vest, sitting next to a worn piece of rope, lying in a puddle of blood. Beckett stepped forward and pulled out his data pad, which Rodney had adapted to analyse DNA, before taking a sample of the bright, red liquid. Carson couldn't help thinking it was at times like this modern technology was both a blessing and a _curse,_ because when the machine beeped it gave him the answer he didn't want…but fully expected.

"Aye…its Colonel Sheppard's blood right enough."

Carson saw his own worst fears reflected in the eyes of the three friends in front of him, but wanted to give them…and himself hope.

"Look…I know this is bad news, and I don't doubt the Colonel received a sound beating in this room. But if you're asking for my professional opinion…there isn't enough blood here to indicate loss of life. I still believe Colonel Sheppard is out there, _somewhere_, still alive."

Teyla felt the tension in the air and saw the despondent looks worn by her team. "I agree with Doctor Beckett. This is only the first place we have searched, and there are still other leads to pursue. We _must_ not give up hope…John is out there…still alive and we _will_ bring him home."

Ronon picked up his friends boots and vest. He sure hoped Teyla was right and if she was, John loved these boots…As for tonight, he was going back to get stinking drunk and take McKay with him. He knew alcohol didn't solve the world's problems or would even get their friend home. But maybe, for a short while at least, it would kill their pain…at least till tomorrow.

* * *

TBC

So, near...yet so far! Will they ever find John? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please...please...Please review! Hopefully the next chapter will be ready for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. **

RETRIBUTION

CHAPTER 4

Sheppard knew from painful experience capture by the enemy was always a risk, and came with the territory when you signed up to serve your country.

It was never pleasant being held against your will, often in unsanitary conditions, beaten or tortured to within an inch of your life. However just when he thought he seen it all, got the _tee_ _shirt._ In this place John realised cruelty wasn't confined to the whip or the fist, no…in here it was born from absolute control and complete disregard of human life. They had systematically taken everything from him…his voice…his ears…his freedom, and now they were trying to take his dignity.

On the third morning in the cell dazzling lights, assaulting his eyes, signalled the start of another day. John hadn't slept, unable to rest in these spartan surroundings without even a blanket to provide some comfort, a _protection_ against the prying eyes of the camera which observed his every move. As he rolled on his side and struggled to rise with his head encased in the heavy mask, he saw the guard point to the hatch. Gingerly opening it up, he expected to see _breakfast_, but instead there was a large plastic bag containing fresh clothes with a message attached…'Strip.' The guard then pointed to sprinklers set in the middle of the ceiling and smiled.

John didn't consider himself to be a prude, as he was well used to communal shower rooms during his time in college and in the military barracks. But in those circumstances standing beside your friends, comrades it was common place, a natural thing and no one thought anything of it. But here, standing alone in the middle of the cell being _watched_…it was a violation _too_ far.

Sheppard ignored the guard, threw the bag down in disgust and turned away only to be gripped by searing pain, forcing him to his knees as a fierce electrical current spiked through his restraints. Gasping for air, he looked up and saw the man holding the remote, grinning, then something in him…_snapped_. John knew his eyes couldn't be seen through the slits, but he glared anyway…one small act of defiance helping him regain some form of control.

On shaky limbs he rose to his feet, and again turned away…only to be felled once more as pain seared though him, stronger then before, tearing him apart. Wave upon wave of agony shook his body, muscles screaming out in pain with each convulsion, blood seeping from the mask as chattering teeth ripped his rigid mouth apart. He lay on the cold metal floor, shivering, in a fog of pain, scarcely able to breath as he saw the rigid set of the guards jaw… the glint in the mans eyes, and watched, helpless as the man pressed the button yet again, sending him into a fiery hell, his body shuddering out of control until darkness took him.

John awoke in agony. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he felt like crap. His head was thumping, and his body felt like he'd been sparing with Ronon for twenty four hours straight. Slowly shuffling into a sitting position he took stock of his condition. Both his ankles and wrists were burned and the room was spinning…he also felt wet. Touching his tunic he realised his clothes were soaked, and residual dampness could also be seen on the corner of the floor as the last vestige of water wound its way towards the hole. Sheppard realised something else too…he felt _good_. Sure, he was in pain and knew the burns would get worse before they got better, but at least his dignity remained intact and he'd _won_ a small victory in the meantime. However, remembering the angry glare on the guards face, he also knew the _real_ battle was only just beginning.

* * *

"**Car**…**sun**...Ow!" _too loud Rodney…try again. _"Carson? Ronon? Man _down_ here…where the hell are you guys?"

Rodney opened his eyes…one at a time. How could eyelashes hurt so much? What the hell was in that Athosian wine anyway? He looked around slowly to discover he was in his own bed, still fully dressed, but without his boots. His head felt fit to burst, as he eventually focused on tablets and a bottle of water beside a note on his bedside cabinet.

It read…"Take two Tylenol and all the water. It's only a hangover, Rodney…You're not dying, (just feels like it) so don't call me…I'll call you. (Signed) Carson Beckett MD. P.S…Merry Christmas."

Shit! It was Christmas already, how…when…did that happen? Duh! Some boy wonder he was…it's only the same day _every_ year moron. Crap…with everything that had happened, he'd completely forgotten to buy Jennifer a present. Of _course,_ he couldn't really blame himself…it was all Sheppard's fault getting captured, taking up all of his time trying to find him. Damn the man…why did these things keep happening to him? McKay threw the empty bottle into the bin and wondered where the hell he was. It was Christmas, and no one loved the holidays more than John. Rodney knew his best friend never had much of a childhood, but you wouldn't have guessed it by the way he got into the spirit every year, buying gifts for everyone, yet shocked to receive any in return. _He_ should be here, surrounding by his friends, snarking with him over who got the _leg _and playing with Torren. But he, the _Great_ genius Rodney McKay had failed…John was still missing.

Rodney stood under the hot shower until his skin glowed beet red and he began to feel half human. He didn't really want to join the celebrations today, but Jennifer would be there, as were his friends and he felt he should make an effort for John's sake. Towelling himself dry, Rodney pulled on the first thing he could find, a pair of tatty jeans and his 'I'm with genius.' tee-shirt, because as it was Christmas day, a holiday, no one except the skeleton staff on duty was expected to wear uniform. Reaching down into the bottom drawer of his desk, he pulled out a small flat square box and put it in his pocket. Just as he went to leave he grabbed a notepad and pen, wrote out three IOU's before finally leaving the room.

As he approached the mess hall, Rodney knew John would have loved the brightly decorated tree and the slightly garish tinsel that seemed to cover every single surface. He pinned a smile on his face as Jennifer waved him over to join her and the rest of his team, including Carson, sitting at their favourite table beside the balcony. McKay couldn't help but notice Atlantis also looked her best today, as the sun outside was shining over the elegant spires bathing them in a golden glow.

Jennifer sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Rodney" handing him a stiff square box. "Hope you like it."

Rodney opened the box; it was the Tag Hauler watch he had admired the last time they were on Earth together.

"It's…_great_…I love it…thanks."

Ronon grabbed his arm. "Cool watch, McKay."

And so the day began, because with or without Sheppard, Christmas was still _Christmas_ and in a way, Rodney knew that's what John would have wanted. Later, in private he took the unwrapped present from his pocket and handed it to Jennifer.

"I got this for you…well I didn't _actually_ buy it…not that I wouldn't have… if I didn't have it already. Anyway, I hope its okay…It was my Grand Mother's."

Jennifer lifted the worn velvet lid and gasped when she saw the elegant rose, gold heart nestled in its silky interior. "It's so _beauitful_, Rodney…I don't know what to say…"

Rodney shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. I've been so busy looking for Sheppard I completely forgot to buy you a present." Keller looked at the pendant then back at him confused. "This was supposed to be your valentines present…you know a '_heart'_ for valentines…with all the hearts and flowers stuff…"

Keller put a finger to his lips. "Shh…you don't need to say anymore, Dr McKay, it's _perfect_ and I _love_ it. Look…I haven't known colonel Sheppard as long as you have, but I can only imagine what all of you must be feeling. You _will_ get find him and bring him home, because I know you…the kind of man you are, and I also know, just as he will, you will never stop searching for him. Now c'mon…try to cheer up, just for today, because we both know it's what John would want."

* * *

Payback was a bitch, and seldom came in the form you expected.

Sheppard knew his small act of defiance would have to be _paid_ for, but in this place, nothing was predicable. For over two weeks now the '_rains'_ had come, colder and for longer _every_ day, but the fresh clothes were never offered to him again. So each morning it was the same routine…John would sit on his bunk, staring at the guard, while getting thoroughly drenched. He desperately tried to suppress a shiver, as the freezing water chilled him to the bone, soaking his clothes, but it wasn't just with cold as John knew he was ill. The burns were more serious than he'd initially thought and had quickly become infected. He tried to keep them clean, but there was nothing to store the water in and with his H20 intake now restricted to one pouch a day, along with his food, it was a choice of either cleaning the wounds or suffering from dehydration.

Lying on his bunk, burning with fever, Sheppard tried to distract himself by imagining how his friends had enjoyed Christmas. It was hard to gauge time in this place, but it must have been and gone by now. John remembered Jennifer showing him the cool watch she had bought for Rodney's Christmas, and would have smiled, if he _could_, how surprised McKay must have been as he opened the gift. Closing his eyes, John hoped they all got the presents he'd had sent over by the Daedalus…and liked them. He could nearly _see_ Torren's small chubby face lighting up at the sight of the bright red kiddie car, and was sorry to have missed out on that most of all.

Sheppard thought about the other prisoners being held in this awful place, and wondered how they coped? He had soon learned there were others here suffering the same fate as him...six... by his calculation, if counting the number of pouches on the guards tray was any indication. But because they were all confined to their own small piece of _hell_ 24/7, he couldn't be sure. So far he'd managed to survive each interminably long day by working out duty rotas, doing math, and pacing his cell as some form of exercise regimen. That was until he became too weak from infection plus lack of food, to do anything more than sit or lie, staring into space, trying not to think about the tight restrictive mask upon his face...

The mask felt more oppressive than usual as beads of sweat, unable to escape, made his face feel hot and sticky, yet he was freezing cold. John felt like shit, and really hoped the fever would take him soon. Part of him, his survival instinct he supposed, didnt really want to die, so as to give his team more time to rescue him. But who was he kidding? He'd always known deep down the odds of finding him were slim at best, but now he would rather his life be over...soon...than spend another week, let alone the rest of his days here.

Next morning the guard clocked in for duty and smiled as he approached the cell. He was enjoying the daily _game_ of turning on the sprinklers in cell number one, and watching as the foolish prisoner got drenched. Cleansing the cells, along with their occupants, was only intended to take place three times a week, however this prisoner's defiance had to be punished and the man himself subdued. Kelus hoped by the end of the week, the daily flooding of the cell plus the lack of food and water would soon bring him into line. In the meantime, it never got boring, as the prisoner pretended not to bother as the water flooded the cell and soaked his clothes.

If he was honest…he actually _quite_ admired him in a way, but he was a prisoner, who _must_ be broken and he, Kelus was up for the challenge. Looking in through the glass he could see the man, lying in his bunk unmoving. Raising his fist he knocked on the glass, then remembered the man couldn't hear him. It was nearly time for their _game, _and the prisoner knew that…so why wasn't he sitting waiting as usual? Kelus couldn't see the mans face hidden as it was by the mask, but instead saw the sweat stained clothes sticking to his thin frame. His blood ran cold as he realised perhaps he had gone too far…Something was _definitely_ wrong.

Going over to the intercom upon the wall he pressed the buzzer. "I'm sorry, Sir. It's Kelus here. I think there may be something wrong with one of the prisoners. Can I have back up while I open the door?"

Kelus got the affirmative reply he sought and waited anxiously, still unsure if this was just another _game,_ still half expecting the prisoner to rise at any second.

Within minutes, he saw another guard arrive and without further ado, opened the door. Quickly reaching the still man on the bunk, Kelus saw the burns for the first time, oozing pus from the angry blisters and felt the raging heat radiating from his body.

"Quickly! Call the doctor…I think he's dying!"

TBC

**Please review...I really like to know what you guys think, and they encourage me to keep going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, they are very much appreciated and do give me encouragement to keep writing!**

RETRIBUTON

CHAPTER 5

The young doctor saw the rapid, shallow breathing of the prisoner lying on the bed and knew he wouldn't be going home tonight.

His skin was slick with sweat, and tell tail signs of infection were evident by the red lines running up his skin from the restraints around his limbs. Looking closer he saw the culprit…burns. The man's wrists and ankles were badly swollen around the restraints, with pus caked into the red angry skin.

Despite the mask obscuring his face Meron didn't need to be told who the prisoner was. The raised silvery scars on either side of his abdomen were instantly recognisable as belonging to John Sheppard, the man he treated for cracked ribs nearly three weeks ago. Curiosity peaked his interest then as to what kind of life this man lead, which caused him to sustain such serious injuries. However at the time the injured man had been so exhausted he'd quickly succumbed to sleep, and now if he didn't act quickly…well…he may never get to find out.

Turning to the guard. "Remove these restraints…at once!"

Kelus, too afraid of what the warden would do if the prisoner died…didn't hesitate. With one push of the button Meron heard the click as the bands unlocked but instead of falling to the ground, they still remained held fast. With care, the medic began to ease them apart and was horrified by what lay underneath.

"Exactly **how** long ago did this happen?" Meron glared at the man responsible, disgusted one human being could inflict this type of damage on another, especially someone who was unarmed and restrained.

The guard saw the mutilated pulp of human skin, surrounded by the remaining blisters, stuck to the metal and started to gag. Meron looked at him with contempt as he released the bands, as gently as he could, but was still unable to prevent wasted skin tearing away, oozing fresh blood from the wounds. The prisoner gripped by fever, writhed in pain against this new assault so Meron stopped immediately, unwilling to cause Sheppard any further distress noting his hitched laboured breaths and racing pulse.

"Get this mask off."

Kelus, kneeling by the hole overwhelmed by the dry heaves, saw the angry expression on the doctor's face but didn't move.

"In case you didn't hear me the first time, I said…take this mask off…_now_**." **

"I can't, doctor…Warden Endus would have my job if I took it off."

In a slow deliberate voice, laced with a steely determination Meron didn't know he possessed.

"Let me put it this way, if you _don't_ remove the mask this man will die along with your _glorious_ career. However If you do remove the mask he _m__ay_ have a chance of survival, but you will probably lose your job in any case, unless of course the warden actually _approves_ of this type of treatment. So…I say again…**take off the mask!"**

Kelus raised himself on shaky legs and taking the control from his belt, pushed the red button. One audible clunk later the mask separated at both sides, revealing the inflamed swollen face of one John Sheppard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nessan saw the desperately ill man lying on the bed, fighting for his life, and felt nothing but anger.

Anger, because if Sheppard died so soon after his incarceration, he had been cheated out of watching him suffer. Koyla had been looking forward to seeing him rot in jail, wasting away, as time and the harsh soulless conditions took their toll. Until _hopefully_, after _many_ years, Sheppard finally died a beaten man from illness, madness or old age…he didn't care which.

Koyla was also furious with Endas. He had been a loyal _customer_ for some years now, providing the warden with a steady if not generous income over that time, always paying the odious little man extremely well for his _services._ However when he arrived today, looking forward to seeing Sheppard donned in the mask, the man had the audacity to show him another masked prisoner instead, in a vain attempt to try and pass him off as the Atlantian. But masked or not, Nessan soon realised it wasn't his brothers killer, but didn't know _why_ the warden was trying to deceive him. When Endas was eventually forced to reveal the truth, that Sheppard was near death due to the actions of an over zealous guard, Koyla wanted to kill the corrupt official where he stood...but with the warden surrounded by his men, now was not the time for revenge.

As a leader of men, Nessan understood discipline was necessary, essential to maintain order, and indeed his own father had taught both brothers many painful lessons with his thick, leather belt. However even he, the hard man that he'd been, would ensure his sons received the care they needed to heal the injuries inflicted upon them.

To punish Sheppard was one thing, something he encouraged, _something_ the man richly deserved. Never the less, to allow him to get into this condition was not only careless, but definitely unprofessional. If…no..._when_, he recovered, Nessan decided he would remove him from this place and come up with a different plan. One in which the punishment would not only fit the severity of the crime, but would also be a punishment his beloved brother would have approved of.

Nessan saw the pale face and dark rimmed eyes of the doctor and wondered if this skinny young boy was up to the job. "How long, doctor has this man been like this?"

Too exhausted to say much he replied. "Three days." Meron caught the angry glare thrown at the warden, relieved it wasn't him who'd upset Kolya.

"Tell me honestly_,_ doctor. Do you think the prisoner will recover?" Meron turned to Nessan, concern etched on his tired face. "I really don't know. I have him on the best antibiotics we have, and am hopeful Mr Sheppard will turn the corner soon. But the infection had already turned into septicaemia before anyone realised he was ill and to be _honest,_ Mr Kolya…I can't be sure he will recover.

Nessan turned from the earnest young man to look at the warden. "I have business to attend to elsewhere, Endas, so must leave directly. However, I intend to return in ten days and at that time I want the prisoner… or his body ready to leave with me. For your sake…I sincerely hope it is the former...or you will not be long in joining him."

He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the stunned man behind in his wake. Koyla had been denied what he came for, but smiled, gaining some satisfaction from the look of abject horror on the warden's face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The young doctor felt helpless as he watched his patient writhe and moan on the bed, knowing he had done all he could. Medicine had played her part, but now it was up to Sheppard caught in the wasteland between life and death, to decide if he lived to survive another day.

Gripped by delirium as the raging fever tore through his body, John relived the most harrowing memories of his life…

_He felt like an exhibit, knowing all eyes were upon him as he walked up the lawn of the Sheppard estate. The prodigal, wayward son who 'rejected' his father,'turned his back' on his family, now home only to get his share of the inheritance. Staring at the coffin which contained the man who made him what he was, John felt both anger and regret. Not for him the easy relationship many of his friends shared with their 'dad'. No…Patrick Sheppard had always been a domineering father, disapproving of his son's choices and no matter what John did, nothing had ever been good enough. As for joining the Air Force… he may just as well have murdered someone as far as Sheppard Snr was concerned. The one and only thing his father did approve of was Nancy. However when their relationship failed, it wasn't just his wife who'd walked away. _

"_He was a foolish man your father."_

_John turned around shocked to the core…Todd! "What the hell are you doing here? You weren't invited."_

_Walking further into the room, Todd observed the strange wooden box and the smiling picture of an old man who looked similar to…yet was somehow unlike his 'brother'. "I am only here Sheppard because part of you wished me to be so…This is __**your**__ memory, is it not?"_

"_Wait just a minute…you've already had your turn to suck the life out of me…__**again**__…That, I remember __**very**__ clearly. Now go…get out of this memory, right now!"_

"_Consider this…John Sheppard. I did not give you back your life… for you to give it up like this."_

_John raged at his hysulination "It's my life, and so __**what**__ if I've had enough and want to die…it's of no concern to you! Go to hell…or where ever it is you came from...I'll see you there soon enough."_

_Todd hissed. "Listen to me, Sheppard…I am Wraith and until I met you humans to me were no more than my next meal. When we made our 'deal', I could have easily used you to escape, and left you there on the planet floor to die…but I didn't. Do you know why?" _

_John stared at him desperate to walk away, but compelled to stay and hear what he had to say._

"_As I fed upon you that very first time, I felt empowered, enriched with your life force…your strength, and longed to be allowed to have it all. But as the feedings continued, instead of despising me for the pain I caused, you treated me as an equal, a fellow prisoner…someone who was as much __**persecuted**__ as persecutor. I knew then you were no ordinary man and something happened to me that day… to both of us…do not try to deny it. We connected in a way I never thought impossible for Wraith…and human."_

_The Wraith caught his eye...but Sheppard said nothing._

"_If you do not have the courage to admit it, then I will. All through our collaboration I started to believe it could be possible to change the order of life in this galaxy. Through __**you**__ I believed, and still do, Wraith can live amongst humans without being enemies. It was clear to me almost from the start, the universe had intended we meet and become 'brothers.'" He saw John cringe. "Bringing you into my life, leading me to Atlantis, learning of a 'cure' that may one day relieve Wraith of the burden of having to feed. Your journey to this galaxy and into my cell was __**meant**__ to be, Sheppard. It wasn't a Wraith who rescued me, it was a human…you. And if you die now…so does the chance to make a difference not just to my kind…but also to yours."_

It was growing late and Meron was desperately tired. For five days now, he had tended the prisoner to no avail. He knew he had done his best, but now believed this man would soon be joining the Ancestors. It was time to go home, Analysece was missing him and he longed to hold his son. Turning to the man on the bed for one last look he was shocked, then delighted as hazel eyes met his… John Sheppard was finally awake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching McKay pacing up and down the small sandstone cottage for hours on end, Ronon was starting to get annoyed.

"You don't _have_ to be here, McKay. Teyla, Lorne and I have it handled…wouldn't you rather be in your lab doing..._stuff_?"

"Duh!...of _course_ I would rather be in my lab, Ronon. But I have to be here when we rescue Sheppard."

The Satedan looked puzzled. "Why?"

Rodney fiddled with his data pad, not looking up."Why?...Well you've just illustrated my point exactly, haven't you? I have to be here because… well….supposing he's booby trapped by a piece of ancient tech or something?" Ronon gave him a _look. _"Anyway…I just _have_ to be here."

Teyla knew nothing would have stopped Rodney from coming, despite the fact his expertise was not really required.

Giving Ronon the glare she gave Torren when he was being naughty. "Of course you must be here, Rodney. John would expect it…and both Ronon and I would miss your _support. _In any case Kolya and his men collect from the Tolearn people every week around this time, so we just need to be _patient."_

Major Lorne rushed in from the back entrance. "A group of men have just come through the 'gate." Speaking into his radio. "Sanders…I want your men to hold back until they reach the village…do you copy?" Getting an affirmative reply he turned to the three people in the room. "If Colonel Sheppard is with them, I'm leaving it you guys to get him to safety. Ronon, set your blaster to stun, I don't want any fatalities…unless absolutely necessary."

One fire fight later and in less than an hour it was all over. The villagers identified the men as being part of Kolya's renegades, so Lorne rounded up the three remaining survivors of the seven man gang to take them back to Atlantis, where they would held for questioning. As to the success of the mission…at least the people of Tolearn would not longer live in fear of their lives. But it was with heavy hearts that SGA's first team walked back to the 'gate as their friend and co was still missing.

Teyla saw the lines of frustration etched on Ronon's face, whilst Rodney on the other hand just looked depressed. The Athosian felt as badly as they did, but wanted to give her friends some comfort.

"I am just as disappointed as you are we did not rescue John today, but we must _not_ give up hope. The information Atlantis received was correct, and we did come here knowing there may only be a slim chance he might be with them. Let us look on the bright side, Kolya's men have been taken in for questioning, and I am sure they will provide information about John's location. I believe it is only a matter of time now before John will be back home amongst his friends."

Rodney listened to Teyla's words of wisdom and although part of him knew she was right, he still felt dead inside. There was a chill in the air and the sky looked overcast. Rain…_great..._the perfect end to the _perfect_ day. Off to the side where Ronon was striding ahead, he watched the trees sway in the breeze and unexpectedly saw a shaft of light glinting in the woods.

Making up to his team mate he pulled out his data pad…could a place this backward have Ancient tech?

Suddenly the light _moved_ and instantly the scientist knew what it was. "**Gun!**" Without thinking he pushed Ronon to the ground, felt the fiery bite of a bullet as suddenly the ground came up to meet him and the world turned black.

TBC

Oh, no...another cliffy! Really sorry for leaving you a day from the last one...but be assured I will make sure I have the next chapter edited and ready to post tomorrow. In the meantime, please keep reviewing...I really do like to know what you think, and it keeps me motivated to keep going!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and to those of you still sticking with the story.**

RETRIBUTON

CHAPTER 6

Sheppard couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this bad, but as he looked in the mirror and saw his red blotchy, swollen face and short tuffs of spiky hair…he smiled.

Meron took the mirror away and laughed. "After everything that has happened to you, I can't believe you were _most_ worried about losing your hair! You are a _very_ strange man, John Sheppard. However in that regard, you are very fortunate, as the salve applied before fitting the mask is designed not only to bond the skin to the metal, but also to destroy the hair follicles. It is a fact, if not for the fever causing you to sweat, you would have been left disfigured."

John winced as he tried to raise his hand to feel his head. "So…are you saying the guard actually did me a favour, doc?"

Meron shook his head. "Considering you nearly died and are still far from recovered…I certainly wouldn't go _that_ far. But as my mother used to say. "life works in mysterious ways." The doctor saw his patient go pale. "Are you feeling pain, John? No…don't answer that, because we both know you will only say you are 'good'." Taking a syringe, he pushed pain medication into the IV. "This will help with the pain we both know you suffer, and help you to rest."

Sheppard started to feel drowsy as the pain eased down a notch. "I don't know what it is with you medical types…no one _ever_ believes me." Easing down further into the pillow, he finally asked the question preying on his mind. "Tell me the truth, doc...Now I'm on the mend what's going to happen to me? I can't…_**won't**_, wear that mask again…they'll have to _**kill**_ me first!"

The young doctor saw his patient becoming agitated, fighting with the medication. Meron didn't want to deceive this decent man, but as a doctor he knew he must tell him _something_, not the whole truth…at least not yet…to allow him to rest. "You must calm down John...in any case, I doubt they will try to make you wear the mask again, and in the meantime you will remain here in my care. So please, try to rest because sleep is..."

His racing heart started to slow as he figured that was as much as he would learn today. Besides he was just too damn tired...John yawned and his eyelids started to droop. "Yeah…I know sleep is the best medic..."

Pulling the covers over the sleeping man, Meron sighed. He felt helpless as there was nothing he could do to prevent his new friend's plight. When they'd first met Sheppard had told him his friends would be searching for him, and the young doctor hoped, prayed, they would arrive before Kolya did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jennifer was called to a medical emergency in the 'gate room, she was shocked when Ronon walked through the 'gate carrying Rodney in his arms.

The colour drained from her face as she saw blood oozing through a field bandage on his arm, a bullet wound according to Teyla, but the professional within her knew wounds of this type, though painful, were rarely life threatening. Plus the man himself was complaining loudly…mainly at Ronon.

"Ronon…would you put me down now…_please_? I'm quite capable of walking."

Ronon looked at his friend with concern and after a minute's indecision, placed him on the gurney. "You passed out, McKay, after taking a bullet for me. So, no…until the doc says so…you _ride_."

Keller, now in full professional mode went over just as Carson appeared.

"Look, lass. Why don't you let _me_ take care of Rodney, and for just this once you take a supporting role?"

"Thanks, Carson…I would like that. You're a good friend."

Woolsey walked down the stairs, and over to the group as the injured man was being wheeled away to the infirmary. "What happened to Dr McKay? Major Lorne just reported to me a few minutes ago we didn't sustain any casualties."

Teyla looked at Ronon and back to Mr Woolsey. "We believe it was Nessan Kolya. It appears he remained near the 'gate hidden from sight, waiting for his men to return with the protection money. When he realised what had happened and saw his men being taken away, I would have expected him to 'lay low' as Colonel Sheppard would say. But I believe when he saw Rodney look in his direction, he panicked, and if not for Dr McKay's swift action…Ronon could have been killed."

Woolsey looked thoughtful. "I'll make sure to report Dr McKay's bravery to the SGC. As for Kolya…I take it he got away?"

Ronon grunted, his eyes flashing with anger. Teyla had seen that look before, and knew her team mate felt responsible for both failing to protect his friend, and allowing Kolya to escape.

"I'm sorry, Mr Woolsey, but by the time we got Rodney to safety…Kolya had disappeared."

"I apologise, Teyla, it was not my intention to criticise. You and Ronon took the only course of action open to you under the circumstances. I am, like you, just disappointed we failed to locate Colonel Sheppard and return him back to Atlantis."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beckett was happy when he saw the bullet had gone straight through, without causing any serious damage.

"You're a lucky man, Rodney. I'll put you on antibiotics and keep you in overnight, but barring any complications you can recuperate in your quarters after that."

"_**Lucky**_! You call getting shot lucky? Knowing my _luck, _I'll contract some alien virus and after lingering in excruciating pain for several weeks, eventually die a horrible death!"

Jennifer and Carson shared a look, and both suppressed smiles as Beckett walked away.

"Thanks, Carson…" Catching Rodney's eye. "You are going to be just _fine_, Rodney, and knowing you I expect you'll be sneaking into your lab, against doctors orders may I add…probably tomorrow afternoon."

Rodney looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "_Seriously_…how could you know that? Has Beckett had my room bugged all these years?"

Jennifer smiled and shook her head."Just try to get some rest, Rodney. You did a very brave thing today and I have a _feeling_ you won't be able to shake a certain Satedan for some time." She dropped a kiss on his head. "Sleep well, I'll see you later."

McKay started to feel the meds work, and convincing himself there was nothing better to do at the moment, promptly fell asleep. Just as his low snores started to fill the infirmary, Ronon appeared pulled up a chair and sat by his friend, looking at the scientist properly for the first time. He was angry because not only did he fail John today, but he had also failed himself. It should have been _his_ job to capture Kolya and protect his people, but instead he hadn't been paying attention and messed up big time, resulting in Rodney taking a bullet which was meant for him.

Watching the little guy drooling into his pillow, Ronon knew he would have died if not for Rodney's quick thinking. He had know a lot of brave men in his time, but all of them were soldiers, warriors like him. The fact McKay was a civilian, a _geek_, make his sacrifice even more courageous in his eyes, and _he_ would never forget it…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nessan was happy to see Sheppard ready and waiting for him as he arrived.

True, the man still looked pale, with heavy dressings around his wrists and ankles, but he was alive and on his feet, which was good enough for his purposes.

"Good morning, Sheppard. I'm glad to see you looking much recovered from the last time I saw you. How are you feeling?"

John knew his welfare was of no interest to the man in front of him. "I'm just _peachy,_ thank you."

Nessan smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that, because you will need all your strength for the punishment I have in store…Now it's time we were leaving."

One of his men came forward to restraint him, but was stopped by the young doctor.

"I mean no disrespect, Mr Kolya. However I must advise against fitting my patient with hard restrains, because his wrists and ankles are not yet fully healed." Sheppard failed to suppress a smile. _Go doc, go!_

Kolya glared at the doctor, angry at the audacity of the young man for _daring to_ challenge his wishes. However he would let it go on this occasion, because he _had_ saved Sheppard's life.

"Thank you, _doctor_." Turning to his man. "Bretas, I'm sure you can find _another_ way to restrain our prisoner without tying his wrists?"

The goon glared at Sheppard. "Arms behind your back."

John, just recently back on his feet still felt like crap, and knew he was in no condition to either mount an escape or even resist for that matter. So despising his weakness, did as he was asked and within minutes his elbows were tied together by a long, thin piece of rope.

Nessan smiled sweetly at the doctor. "Is that _satisfactory_, doctor?"

Meron ignored the jibe and looked sadly at his new friend. "Take care, John. May the Ancestors go with you."

Sheppard nodded his thanks, knowing the young doc felt bad as he was unable to help him, and within minutes he was bundled out of the prison, into the daylight for the first time in weeks. He enjoyed seeing the sun again and feeling it's warmth on his skin, but these small pleasures didn't last long as John was unsure what was going to happen next, but whatever it was, knowing Kolya, it wouldn't be anything _good_…

Nessan didn't bother covering his head with the sack this time, as Sheppard already knew _where_ he'd been. However just before the small party approached the' gate. Bretas and his buddy, who John decided to nickname 'Mutt & Jeff' turned him around so his back was to the DHD and unable to see the next address.

Within minutes the distinctive sound of the wormhole engaging signalled yet another unknown location and John was pushed through the 'gate, landing hard on his knees on the other side. As he looked up, he saw a heavy built man on horseback, beside three horses tethered to a nearby tree. When Kolya arrived the man dismounted, reached into his saddlebag and handed something to his boss.

Sheppard saw Nessan nod his approval before turning around to approach him with a one inch thick, metal collar, attached to a long piece of chain. John glared at the sadistic bastard as he fastened the collar firmly around his neck and tied the other end of the chain to the back of his saddle.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sheppard but as you can see, there are only three horses…so I'm afraid you'll have to _walk_." Kolya smirked. "It's only ten miles after all…and you did say you were…what was it? Oh, yes… '_peachy_.'"

Koyla set off at a trot dragging John behind him, and he was soon soaked with sweat as he struggled to keep up with the fast pace in the hot midday sun. Once or twice he fell, and was dragged choking, his chest scraping along the hard, uneven ground for minutes at a time, before Nessan stopped ordering one of his goons to pick him up. By the time they reached their destination John was bruised, covered in cuts, completely exhausted and barely able to stand.

Nessan jumped off his horse and taking the chain, dragged Sheppard into the middle of a village square. It was a large empty space; surrounded on either side by a neat row of identical white, washed, stone cottages, covered with dark wooden roofs. John guessed these people were farmers, not just by their simple attire, but the fact they were surrounded by fields stretching out as far as the eye could see, in every direction.

He was barely able to focus, exhausted by his lingering weakness and the long, hot run from the 'gate. Everything was _swaying_ around him, and John was struggling to stand, but even to his fuzzy brain it was clear Kolya was _waiting_. Soon a crowd of people started to appear, as if from nowhere, but only when a sufficient number had gathered did Nessan speak.

"This man who stands before you is John Sheppard. _**He**_ is one responsible for the death of my brother Acastus and many of your kin."

As the words penetrated the deep foggy recesses of his brain, Sheppard suddenly realised with sickening clarity, he was now in the hands of the relatives and loved ones of the men whom he had killed, during the siege of Atlantis…_Crap_.

Nessan continued."For his crimes against the Genii, Sheppard will serve the people of this village for the rest of his days."

An old man came forward and spat on John's face. "Why don't we just **kill** him?"

Kolya glared at the man, but continued speaking to the crowd. "Let me be _clear_ about this. Sheppard has not to be killed, and _no_ _one_ is allowed to punish him but _me_. If he fails to perform his allotted tasks to your satisfaction, you must tell me or one of my men, and then '**I**' will decide what punishment is appropriate and arrange for it to be carried out. Do you understand?" The crowd nodded. "Now, please…don't hesitate to let my men know what jobs you wish the prisoner to perform."

"Thank you for your attention, and now I must settle the prisoner into his new _lodgings_."

Nessan jerked the chain and John fell, face down in the dirt.

"Get up, Sheppard…**Now**!"

Struggling to rise, Nessan signalled to his men who grabbed his arms before dragging him into the stable at the far end of the town. It was dark, dank and oppressively hot inside, but worst of all, the overpowering stench of manure made him gag.

Looking at the back wall Sheppard saw a row of stalls, all containing long horned cattle, except for the last one at the end, which was empty. Taking the chain, Nessan led him into it looped it around a wooden pillar, then secured it to the back of the stall with a padlock. Only then did he untie his arms. When Kolya was finished John had access to the small dirty stall, but nothing else.

John smirked at Kolya "So this is it. Your _revenge_….I'm to be a slave am I? Well…_**good**_ _**luck**_ with that!"

Nessan jerked the chain so John's head banged against the stall. "For your information, Sheppard, the Genii don't have slaves. We have _workers. _People who are paid for their toil, provided with a dry place to sleep, warm food in their bellies and clean clothes on their backs. You however, are a _**murderer**_. Worth less to me than these cattle. None the less it is them you will share your nights with, and compete with the pigs for the scraps from our tables. In short… you will be treated like the animal you are for the rest of your life…"

Koyla released the chain in disgust and walked away. John rubbed the developing bruise on the back of his neck and saw his _neighbour_ watch him with interest, 'mooing' with disapproval. Crawling towards the water trough at the foot of his _bunk_ he cupped his hands to relive his dry, sore throat. It smelt vile, tasted worse, but not having a choice drank it anyway, feeling depressed, knowing if he did get sick Nessan wouldn't let him die. Dragging himself back against the wooden stall he took some of the foul smelling straw to make a bed. Easing himself down onto the makeshift bed he tried to rest his aching body, but despite being exhausted, sleep wouldn't come. Above him, through a crack in the roof, John watched as the bright sun of the day gradually gave way to a cold, dark starry night. Shivering against the cool night air, he huddled into the straw, and fought back fear, knowing rescue wasn't likely, if at all, and realising yet again, how totally screwed he was.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them, as I like to know what you think and if you are still enjoying the story.**

RETRIBUTION

CHAPTER 7

The last thing Sheppard remembered was looking at the stars through the gap in the roof, when a sharp pain ripped through his thigh waking him from an exhausted sleep.

Moaning, he began to focus on the owner of the boot..."Mutt"who shouted. "Time to get up, Sheppard, there's work to be done."

John winced as he rubbed the deepening bruise. "And what if I don't feel like it today? I'm kinda tired."

Kolya appeared as if from nowhere. "I fully expected that kind of belligerent attitude from you, Sheppard and I'm happy to say you didn't disappoint. However, this type of behaviour will not be tolerated. You are here to serve the people of the Genii, and _will_ learn humility and obedience or pay the price. But I know for a man like you it won't be easy so…I am only too happy to provide the first lesson."

Nessan motioned to his men who unhooked the chain from his collar, grabbed John's arms and dragged him out of the stall into the large open entrance of the barn. "Take off his shirt."

Looking at Sheppard's emaciated frame. "I can see you have lost weight since we last met…due to your illness I suppose. Pity, as I cannot now delivery the comprehensive beating I had intended."

John smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Malicious eyes glared back. "Please don't concern yourself on my account, as I will savour that particular pleasure for another time. However in the meantime, your flagrant disrespect for my authority cannot go unpunished, so I will settle for giving you a _sample_ of what the future holds."

Sheppard struggled, trying to escape the steely grip of his captors. But weakened by illness he could only watch, powerless to resist, as Kolya removed the thick, wide leather belt he wore around his tunic. Taking the stout metal buckle in his right hand, Nessan wound the belt around it once, then pulled the long piece of leather taut, before striking the wooden stall with a thud. John's mouth went dry, knowing it was his turn next.

Satisfied he was ready to begin. "On your knees, prisoner, and place your hands flat against the wall."

"I don't kneel for anyon...agh!" He groaned as a gut punch forced him to his knees, just where Kolya wanted him.

"Now, Sheppard, hands against the wall or I will be forced to use restraints. Personally…I don't have a problem with that. However the young prison doctor was quite concerned as to the state of your wounds, so we don't want to ruin his handiwork…do we?"

John felt the ache in his wrists, knew they couldn't take any more abuse, and with reluctance, he slowly raised his hands, one at a time, placing them firmly against the rough, wooden barn wall. Locking his elbows in place, he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the enviable.

Sheppard heard the whoosh of the belt as it flew through the air, and gasped when it's sharp bite ripped into his back. Pain seared through him like a knife and tears stung his eyes, as the next strike followed quickly after, tearing his skin apart leaving deep bloody trails in its wake. His back quivered and his arms shook, as on and on the agonizing assault continued, blow after gut wrenching blow, unrelenting in its abuse, ripping fresh welts wide open, forcing a groan from his throat.

He could neither move nor speak, engulfed by pain, as Nessan took the now bloody belt, wiped it clean, and placed it back around his waist.

"You may come down now, Sheppard, I have finished. Painful…isn't it?" He saw John's glazed eyes search his. "This was my father's belt and I too have felt its bite across my back many times…just where you are now. When I came here many years ago as a child, I like you, was stubborn and disobedient but through pain I was taught to curb my wilful ways and learn obedience…as will you."

John was panting, trying desperately not to pass out, when a dark haired woman around his age came into the barn.

Nessan motioned towards the beaten man. "Teresa, clean him up and treat his wounds…I don't want Sheppard becoming ill…he has a great deal of work to do."

Out the corner of his eye, John could see the woman wore the same simple garb he recognised from the first time he'd encountered the Genii with Teyla. Those people were from a different planet, but also made their living from the land…as least he thought so at the time.

Kneeling beside him, she touched his arm." Lie down…so I can attend to your wounds."

John shook his head, sweat running down his face, as he replied in a breathless voice.

"Can't I just sit? Don't want to eat dirt…besides don't think I can move right now."

"Very well, as you wish." Teresa started to clean off the blood when the man yelped and listed to the side. Grabbing his arm. "I think you should lie down…don't you?"

Panting hard, John replied. "If…you…insist."

Taking the discarded shirt Teresa folded it in half, to provide at least some protection for his head, before helping the prisoner lie down on the hard, dirt floor.

"You're _hot!_" The woman was used to dealing with the victims of one of Kolya's beatings, but this man was obviously unwell.

"Gee…_thanks_." John could see the puzzled look on the woman's face. "Sorry…bad joke." When she didn't respond, Sheppard reluctantly knew he'd need to offer some sort of explanation.

"I've been ill…blood poisoning. Just left the infirmary yesterday."

"Did Master Kolya know this? You're still sick and should be resting, I must tell him you are not fit to work."

"It's _your_ boss who took me from the infirmary, and somehow…I don't think my health, or lack of it, is of any concern to him."

Teresa went to say something, but seemed to change her mind and after a moment, resumed her task.

Hissing through clenched teeth, John was in agony, as the woman seemed to be take her damn sweet time cleaning his wounds.

"U…dun? _Please_?"

Teresa saw the clenched jaw and pain filled eyes. "I am nearly finished. There is just some ointment to be applied to the wounds to help stop infection…it may sting a little at first."

"_**Shit!**_ _**Shit!**_ _**Gah...**_What the _hell_ is in that stuff?" John writhed in pain, fire ripping across his back, as the abuse began by Kolya, never seemed to end. Agony shrouded him like a fog making him dizzy, disorientated, and as he began to grey out, was completely unaware of the woman rushing away, only to return minutes later.

Teresa looked at the sick man with regret. "I'm _sorry_, I tried to tell Master Kolya you were ill…but he wouldn't listen. He insists you start work now…cleaning out the stalls. I asked if I could stay and help, but he won't allow that either. Please… just take your time and do what you can, I promise to return later."

John rolled over to his side and grabbed the woman's arm. "Thank you for helping me...and for trying."

_'_'Jeff" appeared just as the woman left the barn. He grinned when Sheppard groaned as he tried to rise, and threw a wooden rake towards him.

"I'll leave you to get on with it then, and mind to do a good job now as Mr Kolya won't tolerate slipshod work. Oh…and by the way, Sheppard, don't even think of trying to escape… because one of us will always be waiting close by, armed and ready, with a bullet with your name on it."

John struggled onto his knees panting hard…_he_ _could_ _do_ _this…_Reaching up to the wooden stall he slowly dragged himself upright, holding tightly onto the post as the world spun around him. He was in agony as each small movement spiked a shaft of pain right through him, leaving him sick and breathless.

He could barely focus, as a noise behind him alerted him to the presence of someone near by.

A young, dark haired boy of about ten years old appeared, a grim expression on his face. "Are you the man who killed my father?"

Crap…John _really_ didn't need this right now. "I don't know, kid…where did your dad die?"

"He was on a mission with Commander Kolya to somewhere called _Atlantis_."

Sheppard sighed as the kid hit the '_mother_ _load'_. Well…his mom brought him up to tell the truth, and he wasn't going to start lying now…even if it did cause him more pain.

"Look, son, I'm sorry for your loss but I had no choice. Commander Kolya and his men, including your dad, were trying to invade my home and kill my friends. But I understand you must hate me…so take your best shot. I _mean_… hit me, kick me, whatever you want…I won't tell anyone."

Sheppard closed his eyes and braced himself for the assault, but after a moment when nothing happened, he opened his lids and saw the boy pick up a rake and start mucking out the barn.

"_Why_ are you helping me?"

Without looking up, eyes firmly focused on the job in hand. "My father beat me, mother too…I'm glad he's dead." Picking up a stool he came over, put it down beside John and helped him sit. "Take the rake, mister, and if the guard appears...look busy. I'll keep out of sight until he leaves."

John closed his eyes, and leant his head against the wooden stall, relishing the feeling of the cold wood against his flushed face.

"Thank you…What's your name?"

"Sirus."

Sheppard knew he was in a bad situation sick, in pain, surrounded by people who hated his guts. But life was full of surprises and this day had just got a little brighter as he watched the young boy, doing his work, helping him...and Sheppard knew at least he had one friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Teresa returned to the barn and found Sheppard chained up by the neck and leaning stiffly, with his shoulder rigid, against the stall.

Even in the dim light of the gloomy interior she saw his eyes were barely focused and his skin was slick with sweat.

"I'm here to check your wounds and change your dressings. Master Kolya was concerned they don't become infected again."

"Hate to tell you this, lady, but the only thing _Master _Kolya is _concerned_ with is keeping me alive so he can find different ways to beat the crap out of me."

Sheppard grimaced as the dressings were removed from his wrists. Looking down at the injury which so nearly cost him his life, he saw while there was some new, pink skin, other parts were still raw and tender. Taking a deep breath to control the pain, he considered the woman in front of him. In this place where he had been responsible for taking so many lives, what was her story?

Teresa finished her task as gently as she could, then handed Sheppard a metal cup. The cold water tasted wonderful on his dry, parched throat, even if it tasted a little bitter.

"A fever is burning within you and you need to rest, but not before eating some of my broth. You are much too thin and must eat to recover your strength."

John choked back as much of the broth as he could, but he was so damn sore and tired he could hardly see straight.

"I had some help today. I don't suppose _you_ would know anything about that?"

"No, because if I did, _someone _would get into trouble." Teresa smiled. "Not everyone hates you, John…you do have one or _two_ friends here."

He yawned…struggling to stay awake. "So…I'm guessing Sirus is your son then?"

A mothers pride glowed in her face. "He's a good boy. But I don't think he would have turned out that way, if it wasn't for what you did."

Suddenly more alert, John was amazed by what he was hearing. "Well…that's a first. I've never been _thanked_ for taking a life before. Look…I can't take credit for being the hero here. I killed a lot of men that day, it's not something I'm proud of, but I'm a soldier and it was necessary to protect my home and keep my people safe."

Teresa took his hand. "I understand what you are saying John, but I still believe you to be a good man and to my son Sirus, you _are_ a hero. When Willus died so did the abuse we suffered at his hands. Regardless of what you may think about yourself, all I know is because you took the life of a _monster, _my son was given the chance to have a new life...free from violence and fear."

None of this wierd conversation made any sense to his foggy brain, but in this situation John was only too happy to accept any help he could get.

The Genii woman could tell he was exhausted, and settled the sick man carefully down onto the fresh straw where he quickly fell asleep. Placing a soft, woollen blanket carefully around his torn body, with a look of concern she quickly rose and walked away.

Nessan saw Sheppard's face flushed with fever and knew he had gone too far.

He had meant to be patient, and initially intended giving Sheppard more time to recover before subjecting him to the brutal beating he richly deserved. But he _hated_ the man with a vengeance and couldn't resist giving him a small demonstration of what was to come. Nessan only planned to deliver five strikes, but because of his disrespect five became eight…and would have been more if he hadn't stopped himself in time.

Nessan knew he'd been foolish. It was only two weeks ago the man nearly lost his life and the young doctor tried to warn him Sheppard was still weak. But…Teresa was right. Sheppard _was_ sick and must be cared for, but only for the time being, and _only_ to ensure he survived the further punishments which lay ahead.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated and I answer them all. Hope you enjoy the next chapter**

RETRIBUTION

CHAPTER 8

Rodney took a sip from his mug and grimaced. Discarding the cold coffee in disgust he rose from the chair and slowly made his way out onto the balcony. Dusk was fast approaching, heralding the end of yet another day, but still they were no closer to locating Sheppard's whereabouts.

For nearly three long months now, his friend had been missing with each lead coming to nothing, and the IOA itching to have him declared MIA and replaced with Caldwell. Woolsey, give him his due, had told the 'suits_'_ Atlantis was, "actively pursuing positive leads which he was confident would lead to Colonel Sheppard's ultimate retrieval."

However the truth of the matter was Kolya's men were no closer to breaking than when they first arrived, obviously more afraid of him, than anything Lorne could come up with. Ronon had practically begged Woolsey…well maybe not _begged_ exactly…to allow him some time _alone_ with the prisoners. But despite actually considering it for at least a full couple of minutes, his ultimate refusal sent the Satedan into the gym for four hours straight, and by the time he was finished, Atlantis didn't have a punch bag left in the whole base.

All of his life Rodney firmly believed every problem could be solved with his superior brain and the application of science…but what a _crock_ that was. While he did concede his genius had saved the day, usually on a monthly, if not weekly basis, it hadn't done one bit of good in finding his friend.

McKay looked out into the now night sky and saw the twin moons of New Lantia casting their silvery glow over the ocean. He sighed. John loved this view and Rodney wondered if there was a view where he was, or even if John was still alive. But what the hell was he thinking? Of _course_ Sheppard was still alive, out there _somewhere,_ mad as hell because rescue hadn't arrived…He had to be, because how would he live with the guilt if John was dead?

The cool sea breeze which had been pleasant up to a short time ago, now chilled his skin making him shiver…he really should go in.

Rodney heard the swish of the door behind him but didn't need to ask who it was. "Hi, Ronon, I'm perfectly fine you know. It's really _not_ necessary for you to keep checking up on me."

As he heard a grunt and the swish of the door, he felt guilty. "**Wait**…Look, I'm…you know…_sorry. _I just came out here to get some air and well…it's _his _balcony. I've failed, Ronon, Sheppard's still missing…and I've no clue what to do next. What if we _don't_ find him… what if we're _too_ late…what if he's _dead_?"

"That's a lot of '_what_ _if's'_…even for you McKay. Without his transmitter you've done the best you could…always do. You haven't failed, Rodney and we _will_ find him alive. Besides, the mans too stubborn to die...It's just taking us longer than we thought…that's all." Slapping McKay on the back. "C'mon Teyla's waiting for us, I'm hungry and _you_ need to eat or Keller will have my hide, so let's go."

Rodney took one last look at the view and followed his team mate inside. Ronon was half right, McKay knew he _had_ failed so far, but wouldn't give up. Tonight he would eat with his friends, and tomorrow…_well_ that was another day. _Nah_… he wasn't given these brains for nothing, something would break soon and he _would_ find Sheppard, no matter how long it took.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sheppard had been recruited into special ops when he was still only a raw recruit.

The trainer at the time was a tall, grey haired, wiry man called Major Anderson who recognised potential when he saw it, and it wasn't long before he realised one of the trainee pilots, John Sheppard, had it in spades. It wasn't just the high marks he scored in every exam, or the impressive skill shown during flight training. No…there was something_ special_ about the tall, dark haired, easy going young man that belied his affable nature, which he was quick to identify and report to the base commander.

In those days John was only interested in three things; girls, college football and flying, but flying always came first. Ever since Madeline Sheppard brought him his first colouring book with planes, trains and automobiles on the cover, John had been hooked. But not for him the cars which Dave loved, no…for John it had always been about the planes, or anything which soared into the blue. He loved the sweet, crazy, rush of adrenaline setting his senses alive every time he held the controls, taking him to the only place where he was truly happy, the _only_ place he could be himself.

So when he was asked by the 'brass' to take additional training, the young recruit unimpressed by authority figures, thanked them nicely but then said '_no_' as respectfully as possible. Of course…he hadn't reckoned for the wily nature of his CO, who, only mildly surprised by the young mans attitude, arranged for John to _bump_ into an old friend from Special Forces at the mess hall. Looking back on that day, John knew now he'd been set up, because after meeting the veteran, impressed by what he'd heard and having realised he wouldn't have to give up the thing he loved, the rest as they say was history.

At first he had enjoyed the training, using his brain to its full potential and being challenged to be best he could be. However the first time he took a life, saw the blood pour from the wound he inflicted, and saw the light die in the mans eyes, _he_ too wanted to die. It hadn't mattered he saved the life of a comrade, or that he helped secure a hard won victory against the Afghan insurgents. He, John Sheppard had taken a life and nothing anyone said or did took away the guilt which threatened to overwhelm him. Later while hanging over the john, throwing up for the umpteenth time, Anderson came over, waited until the dry heaves finally stopped and helped him to his feet.

Sheppard recalled the day well. He smiled as he remembered how the old guy let him talk, the way Anderson looked at him intently, as John told him he wasn't up to the job, and wasn't worthy of the faith bestowed upon him. However, once he was done spilling his guts and had asked to resign, Sheppard would never forget the next words which came out of the man's mouth.

"Why do you think I chose you John? This mans army doesn't want someone who will kill without consideration and then not give it another thought. I have killed many men in the line of duty and I cannot regret what I've done, because I'm a soldier and killing is sometimes part of the job. But I canl tell you I carry the burden for all the lives I've taken, and if you had reacted any other way…you wouldn't be the man I took you for. Now, get up and cleaned up. Tonight you and I are going to get _very_ drunk, and in the morning, if you still want to resign, I will accept it without comment, however…I would be sorry to lose one of the best recruits I've ever had."

Of course, he'd awoken the next morning with a massive hangover, the resignation forgotten, and the two men never spoke of their conversation again. Today, looking out into the Genii village he remembered that dark day on Atlantis and the men he killed. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he didn't regret it either, because to do so was to regret saving his home and the people he cared for, and John knew, if he had to do it all over again…he would.

Sheppard saw the hate filled eyes of the people as they glared at him, and understood their loathing. To them he _was_ a murderer, the _beast_ who had killed their loved ones, changing their lives for ever and no punishment inflicted upon him would ever be enough to make up for their lost.

So regardless of what Kolya believed, he toiled from dawn to dusk each day, doing everything asked of him, not because of fear of Nessan or the belt he wore, but because he felt a debt to these people. For that reason John tolerated every spit, kick and trip all done under the watchful eyes of the guards without complaint. Because he understood their need for retribution, and if his pain lessened theirs, then maybe it would go someway to ease the burden of guilt he'd carried since taking his first life all those years ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The only thing which made life bearable in this back breaking, hostile environment was the friendship of the boy Sirus. Each morning after he was unchained from his stall, Sirus would sneak in and help him muck out the animals and feed the pigs. Because of the smell, the guards were content to wait outside, happy he was wasn't going anywhere now his ankles had healed enough to be fitted with chains. It was at those times John got as close to happy as he could get in this place, enjoying the companionship of the kid, not to mention the food he'd smuggled from the kitchen.

It was Sirus who taught him to how plough the rich fertile soil into neat, tidy, straight furrows. The work was arduous, taking him out into the fields during the heat of the day, leaving him drained and exhausted. But he enjoyed seeing the results of his labour, taking a little pride in gaining a new skill after only a few short days. Although no one would ever admit it, the farmers obviously thought his skills weren't too shabby either, as Nessan was applied to on a daily basis for John's help preparing their fields for sowing, and he could tell from the frustration on Kolya's face… no one _ever_ complained about his work.

Of course, being the _servant_ of the community, Sheppard did whatever was required. So, when he was told to help the old healer in the village, he dragged himself, minder in tow and walked along the rough gravel road along to her cottage and today's work assignment.

When John saw the old woman's gnarled, weather beaten face, he was reminded him of the cook who used to work on the Sheppard estate when he was a small boy. Martha would sit him on the high stool beside the big wooden kitchen table, and keep him supplied with milk and cookies, all the while making him laugh with tales of his father as a young man. However seeing the stern expression staring at him as he approached the cottage, and remembering Martha's easy smile that was where the similarity ended.

Taking care not to smile, John spoke. "Morning, Mam, what can I do for you today?"

"You have nice manners…I'll give you that. First I want you to go out back and chop up wood for kindling then I want the garden dug ready for planting."

Sheppard saw the amount of logs piled ready for chopping and didn't think _anyone_ needed that much kindling, but when folk knew he was coming it was always the same…watch the _nasty_ man sweat. So he went over, picked up the axe, and started swinging. It helped to think of Kolyas face…either brother would do…as he swung the axe, smiling to himself, _knowing_ he was confusing the hell out the guard, who wondered what this prisoner had to be happy about.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he knew by now not to ask for even a drink of water, because (a)…they would'nt give him any no matter how hard he'd worked. Or (b)…even if they did there was always a catch, like the other day when he found a cockroach at the bottom of the cup.

But half way through digging the garden, the woman appeared with a mug of _something_ in her hand.

"Here, this is for you…you've worked hard today."

John, trying not to appear suspicious, looked closely at the bottom of the cup and finding nothing _moving, _took a tentative sip. It tasted pleasantly sweet and felt like heaven against his parched throat. He flashed his best boyish smile. "Thank you, mam, you're very kind."

The old woman grunted, and turning on her heel walked away.

He finished the drink, savouring the cold liquid and the short break before picking up the spade and resuming the job in hand. It was a warm day, but not as oppressive as it had been earlier in the week, so why was he so hot? Then suddenly he was on his knees as pain…violent, immediate and all consuming ripped through him. Spewing out yesterday's scraps, he struggled to breathe, as wave upon wave of sickness alternated with deep, piecing, agonising convulsions tearing his gut apart. The guard saw what was happening, but just stood and watched for several long minutes, suspicious the prisoner was up to something, before eventually coming over just as the old woman approached.

"How does it feel to have your guts torn apart…eh boy? Oh, don't worry, what I gave you won't kill you, not like you **murdered** my son…But it will make you feel like you want to die…just for a while." Turning to the guard she pointed to John, curled in agony on the ground. "Get that piece of garbage out of my sight, and tell your boss not to bring him around here again."

TBC

Please review, I like to know what you think and motivated to keep up the pace of my edits!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews and to all of you who are sticking with the story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter - and the surprise in store!**

RETRIBUTION

CHAPTER 9

Nessan saw Sheppard writhing on the ground, his face contorted with pain and was filled with rage. Watching as Teresa tried in vain to comfort the sick man, he stormed out the barn, face flushed with anger to confront the woman responsible for this outrage.

Barging through the rough wooden cottage door he saw her, sitting knitting in a rocking chair sat beside a roaring fire, wearing a look of innocence as if nothing had happened. Kolya was incensed, especially infuriated as when the deep blue wrinkled eyes met his, there wasn't even a trace of fear.

"How dare you! Didn't you hear me when I told the villagers the prisoner was not to be harmed? Sheppard is **mine**…mine to discipline as _**I**_ see fit…and mine to kill when I'm good and ready…**Well**… explain yourself!"

Without dropping a stitch the old woman looked up. "That man killed my son…_your _half brother. Did you really expect to send him down here and for me to do _nothing_?"

"Mother…"

"Don't you dare call me that! I am not, nor was I ever was your mother. _Your_ mother was nothing but a _**whore,**_ and your father had no right to bring you back here."

Nessan thumped his fists on the rough wooden table. "Watch your tongue, old woman!..But you're right, you're not my mother. She was a good woman, gentle and kind who loved me…something you never did. However as to my birthright, my father was a Kolya, as was Acastus, as am I. This is **my** village, these are **my** people, and I belong here just as much as you do."

Putting down her knitting, the old woman slowly rose to her feet. "My husband never gave you his name, you **took** it…just like you took that belt you're wearing. **My** son…my _only_ son, unfortunately decided to turn his back on this way of life, instead choosing to enter the military along with many of the men from this village. I know Acastus could be a hard man, just like your father, but he still didn't deserve to die so young. As for _you_, you're nothing but a common thug, who with your band of vagabonds terrorise poor people like us for money."

"**Silence**! How dare you question my business? This village does very well from my generosity and protection, as well you know."

"Do I? Is that how you think of yourself, Nessan…our benefactor, our **brave** protector? Well, let me enlighten you. All the people here were doing just fine, until you decided to come back and play the role of lord and master. Open your eyes boy, what you mistake as loyalty is fear. Look into the eyes of these people, _your _people…really **look**. All of them, apart from me that is, are running after you doing your bidding like servants, because they are afraid of what you would do if they didn't. Come to think of it, you only returned after your brother died, why was that?..I think we both know the answer to that…don't we." Ignoring the eyes filled with rage. "I wanted to kill this 'Sheppard' myself, but murder is not in my soul, so instead I satisfied myself with causing him some _discomfort_. But don't worry _Master_ Kolya, he won't die at my hands, and in a few days will be fit enough for you to _torture_ some more."

Nessan let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "What _did_ you give him?"

"Just a few drops of what I give the cattle when they are off their feed. It should have the same effect on him, but perhaps a slightly more _violent_ reaction, because he's human." She saw Nessan's relief knowing it wasn't for the concern of the prisoner.

"You should have killed him straight away, Nessan, but you always did have a cruel streak. In a way you remind me of a barnyard cat we used to have. He also took pleasure in playing with his quarry, goading, torturing the poor mouse, until right at the end…when he tore it apart, piece by piece. Acastas spoke of Sheppard once you know. He didn't say in so many words, but from the way he spoke I knew he admired the man and respected his skill as a soldier. When his men came to inform me of his death, they told me when Sheppard killed your brother it was quick…from a single gun shot...I agree the man deserves to die for killing Acastas and the other men, Nessan, but do the right thing for once and just _kill_ him. Sheppard earned your brothers respect, and for this alone deserves to die the same way, not live the rest of his life treated like an animal…because _that_ he isn't."

Standing up to leave he stood with his hand on the door. "I'll only tell you one more time…_mother..._stay out of my business. I will decide how and when John Sheppard is to die…not you. And for your sake…he'd better recover or I _will_ return."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kudran was a place Rodney would normally have become excited about. Tall, high rise glass and chrome buildings, a thriving industrial sector, and lots of attractive women in sharp suits, wearing killer heels, roaming about the clean city streets on their way to and from their white collar jobs.

Okay, so the stench from the industrial waste was a bit overpowering, but McKay knew he could resolve the problem easily, once relations were formally sealed between Atlantis and this new potentially, lucrative trading partner. However he reminded himself today wasn't about that, because Intel had come in from Ladon suggesting Sheppard might be held in the prison located on the planet. If the information was correct, Nessan Koyla was a regular visitor to the prison, supplying them with several inmates over the years, the victims...usually enemies or _friends_ who had outlived their usefulness.

So sitting in the First Ministers plush, corner office, with floor to ceiling windows looking down on the busy modern metropolis below, all thee teammates, plus Lorne where trying to mind their P's & Q's while trying, tactfully, to find out if John Sheppard was one of those inmates languishing in their cells. Things were going well so far as the smartly dressed middle aged diplomat, wearing a suit reminiscent of Armani, seemed very impressed with what they had to offer.

"Well, Dr McKay, I must admit to being very intrigued by your ideas as to how we could eliminate the pollution problem here, plus use it to provide a new energy source at the same time." The man smiled. "It certainly would be a vote winner on election day!"

Rodney smiled. "Yes…well…I would be only too happy to work with your scientists…of course. However before I can begin to offer your people any kind of commitment I, or should I say…_we_, have a situation which needs to be resolved first."

The minister, keen to keep this new _talented_ ally on board. "If there is anyway our people could assist you to resolve your problem, please…let me know."

All four Atlantians suppressed a smile. Taking out a picture of Sheppard, Major Lorne handed it to the eager man.

"Thank you, Sir. We are looking for this man. He is Lt Colonel John Sheppard, our Military Commander and has been missing for some months. We have recently received information which leads us to believe he may be held in the prison here. However…we are not suggesting your people knew who he was, or even had any involvement in his abduction, all we want to know is he here…and if so… take him home."

The Minister looked carefully at the photo, but unless he was a really good actor it was clear to the team he hadn't seen their CO and friend before.

"I'm very sorry, but I don't recognise him at all, never the less I don't take much to do with such matters. The man you need to speak to is Warden Endas who runs the prison. It is my understanding he does take inmates in from our other allies whose prison population exceeds their facilities, so I suppose your information could be correct. If you excuse me for just a moment, I'll give him a call."

Picking up what looked like a cell phone, he walked over to the corner of the room to speak in private. Ending his call, the minister returned to his guests. "I have just spoken to the Warden, so if you care to come with me I will make the necessary introductions."

McKay saw cars reminiscant of the Deloran pass their limousine as it drove through the city, and went to share a joke with Sheppard, realising just in time John wasn't there. Watching as they left the commercial centre behind and entered the industral belt, he saw more evidence of their advanced development. The large factories looked modern, impressive even by Earth standards, and Rodney couldn't help but wonder what technology was hidden behind their closed doors. However his thoughts were dragged back to the present and specifically the mission in hand, as they had arrived at their destination to be ushered into a building more reminiscent of a commercial office block than a prison, to meet the Warden.

The First Minister neither liked nor trusted Endas. For sometime now he had been suspicious of how a mere prison warden could manage to maintain a large house by the river, and afford the top of the range sports car parked outside. However, despite instructing his accountants to go over the man's books with a fine tooth comb, the prison accounts were impeccable, and as he couldn't prove any wrong doing he'd no choice but to keep his concerns to himself.

Handing the picture to the warden." Well, Endas. Have you seen this man before?"

Endas forwarned by the call, also recognised the uniforms of the strangers who came into his office, so was prepared for the _performance_ of his life. After appearing to consider the picture carefully for a few moments, he raised his head.

"No, I'm sorry to say I can't help you. A great many prisoners come through my door, and I obviously can't remember them all. However your Commanding Officer is a striking looking man with very unusual hair…so I think I would recollect if we had met."

McKay visibly slumped in his seat, but Lorne wasn't finished questioning the Warden just yet.

"I'm very sorry to here that, Warden and I don't want to take up much more of your time, but there's just one more thing I would like to ask" Endas, aware the Minister was watching, nodded his consent." When did you last see Nessan Kolya?"

Lorne saw with satisfaction the colour drain from the man's face. "How did?…never mind. I won't deny I have taken _overspill_ prisoners from Mr Kolya in the past. However as soon as I realised what sort of man he was, and the type of _business_ he was involved in, I immediately terminated our relationship."

The First Minister, saw the carefully acquired façade slip too. "That wasn't what the Major asked, Endas. **When** did you last see Mr Kolya?"

All eyes were upon him, and he strove to keep calm, knowing one slip up now would ruin his lucrative business for good. "It was many months ago. He actually tried to give me money to imprison an innocent individual would you believe? Anyway, I told him this was a properly run establishment and only those found guilt by a court of law, would be accepted into our prison population. He wasn't best pleased to hear that, and I haven't seen him since. Now, Minister I don't wish to be rude, but I do have a meeting to attend so if you'll excuse me I must go."

Endas saw the suspicious look on the Ministers face as he left, and knew he would have to put his little _sideline_ on hold for the time being. He would also have to do something about putting extra security in the basement, where the high security prisoners were held. It was such bad timing, as he'd just paid a down payment on a nice little penthouse in the city…**Damn** Nessan Kolya…he wished he'd never met the man.

No one spoke as they left the office to wait for Lorne in reception. But while they were standing, listlessly looking around as Lorne stayed behind to speak to the First Minister, Teyla caught a gangly young man wearing a coat similar to the doctors in Atlantis, trying to get her attention.

Turning to the smartly dressed guards on duty, wearing her most innocent smile. "Excuse me. I don't mean to bother you, but I have the most dreadful headache. Do either of you have any painkillers on you by any chance?"

One of the guards, a tall good looking man, only too happy to help a beautiful woman. "I'm sorry, Mam, I don't. However I'd be happy to escort you to the infirmary where I'm sure our doctor can help you."

Rodney and Ronon were about to say something, but Teyla silenced them with a _look_.

"Thank you so much, officer, I'm _sure_ he will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

John had suffered a bad case of dysentery once. He'd ended up in a field hospital hooked up to a drip, in pain, sick as a dog and completely miserable for days. But compared to the way he felt now, that experience was like a mild case of indigestion.

Deep spikes of pain were tearing him up inside, and just when the pain seemed to notch down from excruciating to unbearable, he threw up…again and again….and _again_. He saw the distress on Teresa's face as she mopped his brow, trying to cool him down, but knew she was helpless to give him any real relief.

John didn't know how long he'd been this way, but it seemed to go on forever and he just wanted the agony to stop.

"How are you feeling, Sheppard?" Nessan appeared fuzzy, like a bad nightmare in front of him.

"**Gah!**…**aghh!**…tell…you…what." Panting through another cramp. "Why…don't…you…just…take…your…nice…shiny…gun…and…shoot me..._Please_?"

Nessan smiled. "Funny, my mother said much the same thing."

Eyes glazed with exhaustion and pain looked up. "You're kidding me?…**agh**!..that…witch… is …your…mother?" Sheppard closed his eyes for a second. "That…_figures_."

"_Careful_, Sheppard…or I might just take you up on your request. Anyway, I just wanted you to know this wasn't _my_ idea. But if it's any consolation the drugs you ingested won't kill you, or at least so she tells me."

"Look, Kolya…**Grunn!**…just…go…_away_. Leave…me…in…my…misery…huh?"

"As you wish, Sheppard." Looking at Teresa. "Do what you can for him, Teresa, and give him whatever he needs. I should have realised my mother might do something like this and never sent him to her, but never the less I still want him back on his feet as soon as possible."

John could bearly focus by now, but knew Nessan had left by the sound of his heavy boots leaving the barn. Closing his eyes, hoping sleep would come and give him some relief, he thought of his friends in Atlantis. Despite all the odds, part of him still clung to the faint hope rescue would come. But lying in pain, yet again, Sheppard was starting to wonder how long he could survive here, before there wasn't going to be anything left of him to find.

TBC

**Well...did I surprise you, or did you guess that was Kolya's Mummy? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always I appreciate all reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for the reviews, I love reading them l as I like to know what you think, and if you are still enjoying the story.**

RETRIBUTION

CHAPTER 10

_He_ _could feel her soft silky skin against him and smiled. It wouldn't be much longer now before she became his…Mrs Nancy, Amelia Sheppard._..

_How did he manage to get so lucky? He hadn't even wanted to go to the annual Sheppard garden party but boy, was he glad he went. He remembered the day well. After grabbing a cold one from the kitchen shunning the champagne on offer, he ignored Patrick's glaring eyes, and slowly walked down to the stables…and there she was, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. John was stunned at first, not quite believing the vision in front of him; long dark glossy hair, a killer figure and the most wonderful deep brown eyes…eyes a man could get lost in, and never want to leave._

_Her name was Nancy, who was in her final year studying politics at Stanford. That particular weekend she was home visiting her dad, who was one of Patrick's best friends, so had come along to the party for something to do. As day turned into night, they'd talked, drank beer and shared their hopes and dreams for the future. She'd wanted to know all about his passion, so he took her flying the next day. Neither of them admitted to it being a 'date', but it wasn't long before they moved in together, and when John suggested they made it permanent…she threw herself into his arms… and life forever.._.

_Lying there beside her, John could feet her soft dark hair tickle his face and savoured the warmth of her skin against his body, as she snuggled in closer to his chest… _

_S_heppard! Wake up… it's time to go to work!"

John awoke to find his arm around Mable, the black and white barnyard cat, who was looking up at him with a disappointed expression on her face. "Sorry, Mable…hate to cut and run, but the man says I have to get up."

"What the hell were you doing, Sheppard?"

Struggling to wake up, wishing they could have been just five minutes later. "I can't help it if Mable likes me. I always did have a way with the ladies."

'Jeff' just shook his head and handed him the bucket of scraps used to feed the pigs…and him. "Take what you want and be quick about it, we have a long way to go today. Mathias wants you to plough his fields ready for sowing."

Sheppard looked in the bucket and took one or two of the more edible pieces of meat out. Truth was his appetite had never really recovered after his encounter with 'Mama Kolya' a week ago, but in any case the scraps were not up to much at the best of times.

"Mathias? Isn't that the guy who spat on me when I arrived, and told Nessan he didn't want me near him...or his land?"

"Well, he's changed his mind hasn't he? Right on your feet, and put your hands behind your back."While one of the guards took aim at his head, the other pulled out a piece of rope, and secured John's wrists, securely, but not too tightly, behind his back. "Your getting a ride today, to save you the twelve mile walk, but we don't want to give you any ideas of escaping do we?"

John turned his head around with a wry smile. "Escape? Wouldn't _dream_ of it. I mean…where else would I get this kind of hospitality? And a lift to work too…I mean what more could a guy ask for?"

Giving the robes one final tug he pushed John towards a horse and cart outside. "You think you're such a funny man don't you, Sheppard? Personally, I would have made you walk, but Mathias didn't want you exhausted _before_ you started."

The two men helped Sheppard, none too gently, into the cart and started off down the gravel path in the direction of the patchwork of fields which lay beyond the village. It was still dark as dawn hadn't broken yet, and as John was bounced around from side to side by the motion of the cart, he knew it was going to be another long, hard gruelling day. Part of him enjoyed the work, the feeling of accomplishment as he tamed the hard, dry soil into long, straight, deep furrows ready to receive the seed. However it was a back breaking task, which left him achy and exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open, let alone contemplate an escape…even if he could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No offense, Teyla but we already knew Kolya had Sheppard so what's new? Oh…wait. Except of course for the part we've found out Colonel Calamity nearly lost his life…again! I mean…what's the point in even checking the data base for clues, when all we need to do is send out an APB to every infirmary and _**witch**_ doctor in the galaxy because he's sure to turn up there sometime!"

"Dr McKay, that's _enough_." Richard Woolsey shared the scientist's frustration but it was his job to keep this difficult meeting to order. "Teyla, did the young doctor have any idea where the Colonel was taken?"

Teyla shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. Kolya didn't tell anyone, not even the warden apparently. The young doctor only gave me this information in confidence, as he has a young family and was frightened of losing his job."

Woolsey looked at SGA's first team along with Major Lorne who were all sitting around the large conference table. "So…apart from possibly gaining a new trading partner, can I assume we have no new information as to Colonel Sheppard's whereabouts?" When the silence became deafening, Richard knew what he had to do. "Very well then, I'm afraid I have no choice but to advise the IOA and Stargate Command we have been unable to locate the Colonel, and have him declared MIA."

"**No**!" Ronon roared, jumping up from his seat. "Sheppard's still out there, and I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to find him."

Teyla stood up and tried to take his arm, but he pulled it away. "Ronon. Can you not see Mr Woolsey has already put off the IOA as long as he could? Of course we will not give up, but we must also accept the possibility John may be dead."

"I don't believe that, Teyla…neither do you. If it wasn't for Sheppard I would still be a Runner, but he trusted me, brought me back to Atlantis and gave me a home. You can all do what you want, but I'm **not** giving up on him."

Rodney slapped his head. "Duh…I can't believe I've been so stupid. Some _genius_ I am...of course it's so obvious, why didn't I think of it before?"

"Excuse me, Dr McKay, but would you care to enlighten us?" Woolsey saw the scientist had an idea, but the man did babble…

"Yes, sorry... it was so simple I just didn't see it."

Ronon glared at his teammate. "**McKay**!"

"Look don't you see…we have searched ever Genii stronghold, safe house, _blah de blah_, and nothing. So think about it…where do you go when you want to _really_ lay low and feel safe...somewhere where no one would suspect?"

Teyla smiled. "Home…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sheppard looked at the neat furrowed lines with a sense of pride. His mom had always instilled in him if a job was worth doing, it was worth doing well. It didn't really matter as in this case, he was forced to do the work, John just didn't have it in him to mess it up. But _man_ was he tired.

The sun was now high in the sky blinding him, but as he looked into the distance he saw the unmistakable sight of a man on horseback. Continuing on with his task as Nessan approached, John felt a sense of foreboding because by the glint in the other mans eyes Sheppard knew he was in trouble...

"So, Koyla, what brings you out to this neck of the woods…checking up on me?"

Nessan smiled. "I'm afraid we have a problem, Sheppard." Kolya produced a piece of bread and cheese from his satchel. "One of my men found this under the straw in your stall. Where did you get it from?"

John groaned inwardly...Crap...The guard had found the food left for him by Sirus. He'd left too early this morning to see the kid and get his usual 'treat' but Sirus must have left it hidden for his return. However whatever happened next, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ give the boy away.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

"No, Sheppard I wouldn't. You stole it didn't you?"

"Well actually, I just kind of _found_ it yesterday…lying around. But what do you expect? Of course I kept it, I was hungry and the scraps you give me, _delicious_ though they are, barely keep me alive."

"Take off your shirt, Sheppard."

"You can't be serious, Koyla…you want to beat me over a _sandwich_?"

"_What_ you stole is irrelevant, you are still guilty of theft which is a serious offence and must be punished accordingly. So either you submit willingly, Sheppard, or I will have to assume someone in the village is helping you, and punish them as well."

The two men's eyes locked in complete understanding of what was about to take place. One full of malice, savouring the anticipation of the assault which lay ahead. The other, acceptance of the inevitable, knowing his only escape would be at the sacrifice of the boy…something he would never do.

John saw Nessan remove his belt as he took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. "So...what is the penalty of theft? I find counting helps pass the time."

Kolya flashed him a grim smile. "What ever I want it to be."

Sheppard smirked. "That many huh? How come I get the feeling you're looking forward to this?"

"Because I am…Now kneel where you are and place your hands on the handles of the plough."

Sheppard slowly did as he was asked, and swallowed the bile in his throat as a guard came forward to tie his wrists securely against the rough wooded handles. The fact Kolya knew the truth John didn't doubt for a second, but he'd always known this day would come, it had always only been a matter of _when_.

John could already feel his heart starting to race. "You know, don't you, once you beat the crap out of me I wont be able to finish ploughing this field?"

"Ah, yes, regrettable but true. However, it will still be waiting for you in a few days. But enough conversation, it's high time you received your punishment."

Looking towards the skies one last time, searching for the rescue which would now come too late, John closed his eyes and wondered if he would live to see the sun rise on another day.

Nessan slowly unfurled the belt and relished feeling the leather in his hands. Flexing it back and forth, he considered the punishment in hand, what would it be today? Fifteen strikes? Twenty? More? As he wound the belt around his hand just as before, he wondered how many blows a man could stand without losing his life. Kolya was determined by the end of this day he would get his answer.

Rolling back his shoulders, Nessan extended his arm and released the first strike. He heard the satisfying thud of leather against skin, heard the hiss of pain forced from Sheppard's lips…and smiled.

Strike followed strike, each blow more powerful than the last, as with practised ease Nessan yielded the belt just like his father had before him. Kolya saw the ripped bloody lines, the deep angry welts left in their wake, saw the skin quiver with each blow and savoured Sheppard's agonised cry on the thirteenth strike.

He paused. "Still with us Sheppard?"

"F…ck…u!"

Nessan laughed, before pausing to take a long cooling drink from his flask. He considered giving some to the man in front of him, but was unwilling to offer even scant relief to this prisoner, relishing his pain, and instead took his fill before throwing the empty vessel to the ground. Refreshed, he picked up the belt, wiped it clean of blood and began again.

He heard Sheppard groan, as convulsions wracked his body, unable any longer to withstand the continual, relentless, agonising assault inflicted upon him. As the sound of his screams rent the air Nessan remembered his brother, a life cut short, and hoped where ever Acastus ended up he was enjoying watching Sheppard's pain as much as he was.

At twenty strikes, Kolya saw Sheppard's head roll to the side as his limp hands struggled to grasp the handles. Nessan looked at the guard standing in front of the prisoner with a question in his eyes. He smiled, surprised, when the man nodded to continue…the prisoner was still conscious...he had not yet succumbed to his punishment.

Part of him admired with reluctance the strength of the Atlantian, satisfied it was no ordinary soldier who had taken the life of his brother. However the other part still knew no punishment could ever be enough. So gripping the belt firmly in his hand once more, he struck Sheppard again and _again_, harder than before, tearing deeper into his abused flesh, shredding skin and muscle apart, until he was spent and the prisoner silent…just as the guard signalled him to stop.

His shoulder ached and his skin was slicked with sweat, as he cleaned the bloody belt once more before fastening it back around his waist. Surveying the limp figure in front of him, the mass of torn, mangled skin pooling blood onto the earth beneath his feet, Nessan saw the faint rise and fall of the mans chest and finally got the answer to his question…**28**

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I am thrilled to hear you enjoyed the whump and as always, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

RETRIBUTION

CHAPTER 11

Ladon Radim was a pragmatist. He had been on the strike team which invaded Atlantis, but was also the one responsible for the coup d'état which killed Cowan and his men. The reason for his betrayal was simple…he wanted his people, the Genii, to have a prosperous future living in peace, and he believed that would never have happened with either Cowan or Kolya left in charge. But looking back on both those events, he privately acknowledged for the first time the person responsible for his rise to power…John Sheppard.

During the siege on Atlantis he had lost comrades, brothers in arms. However despite his grief and the bitterness of defeat, even then he couldn't help but admire the courage, cunning, and intelligence of their military co. The _then_ major John Sheppard had out manoeuvred Kolya, shattering their invasion plans into pieces, and killing sixty of their men and Kolya's reputation in the process. Today, sitting in his comfortable office in front of a large, polished wooden desk, Ladon knew if it wasn't for Sheppard he wouldn't be where he was now.

Undaunted by implied allegations he was in some way responsible for Sheppard's abduction, Ladon alone knew the truth. He owed a debt to Sheppard and he was a man who always paid his debts. Plus if Nessan was aiming to settle old scores, it was a certainty once Kolya was finished with the Atlantis military co, then he would surely be next on his list. Therefore it was in his best interests to offer every assistance in the search for John Sheppard, so not only would he found soon, but hopefully along with him one Nessan Kolya.

Therefore when Mr Woolsey called asking for one final act of assistance before declaring Sheppard MIA, Radim was more than happy to help. He sent out his best investigator to search for the initial enrolment papers of one Acastas Kolya into the Military. Because the men who were loyal to Acastus had disappeared long ago, and as no other friends or even acquaintances could be found, it seemed no one knew anything about the personal life of the formidable Genii, or even where he came from.

The information subsequently uncovered revealed both good and bad news. The good news was the young Acastas was born into a simple, farming village on Estran. The _bad_ news…it was one of hundreds of villages, all running into one another, with Kolya a relatively common name in the farming community. However Ladon passed on the information anyway, hoping it would assist Atlantis in the retrieval of Sheppard, but knowing in many respects it was as the old farming adage said… like finding a needle in a haystack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bretas pulled out his knife and went to release the prisoner from his bonds.

"Leave him."

"_But_, Nessan, the prisoner is still alive."

Kolya walked over to his horse. "I said **leave** him. I am finished with this man, tired of seeing the face of my brother's killer every day. Leave him where he is and if he's not dead by tomorrow, put a bullet through his head."

Bretas didn't really care about Sheppard, but was impressed by the man's courage during the vicious beating, and knew deep down, it just wasn't right to leave him there to die. But his boss was a brutal, vindictive man and Bretas was afraid if he didn't follow Kolya's instructions to the letter, _he_ would be where Sheppard was now. So with reluctance he sheathed his knife, climbed on the cart and made his way back to the village.

Mathias was looking out his window when unexpectedly he saw Kolya alongside his horse and cart, approaching the village. He looked up at the sky…it was barely past midday still early, surely despite Sheppard's impressive skill with the plough, the man hadn't finished already?

As the small entourage got closer the old farmer realised for the first time, he couldn't see the tell tail mop of dark spiky hair sticking out from the back of the cart. He walked out the door to make his way towards them, knowing _something_ was wrong

"Where's Sheppard? Surely he's not finished already? You didn't leave him out there unguarded did you? **Fools**…all of you…he'll escape!"

Kolya dismounted his horse and looked straight at Mathias with a grim smile. "Oh, Sheppard's not finished yet…but he soon will be."

As Mathias continued his rant, unaware of the truth, the ruckus brought out most of the villagers into the square wondering what the commotion was. Teresa, concerned upon hearing raised voices also came out from her cottage. She blinked against the glaring midday sun which blinded her, but as her eyes adjusted to the light, the caring Genii woman was horrified to see Nessan covered in blood. "_Where_ are you injured, Master Kolya? Please...come inside and let me help you."

"I am fine thank you, Teresa, this is not my blood."

Suddenly, with sickening clarity she knew something awful had taken place. "_Where_ is, Mr Sheppard?"

"I found food he'd stolen and hidden in his stall. The man had to be punished."

Teresa possessed of a courage she didn't know she had, confronted Koyla.

"You have him chained like a dog and guarded day and night. The man sleeps under a leaky roof with only the animals for company, so **how** exactly would he be able to gain enough freedom to steal anything?" Nessan produced the bread and cheese from his satchel, and she shook her head. "It was _me_ who left that for him from the left over's from **my** table. How else is the man to survive working him the way you do, giving him only scraps to eat?"

"So it was _you_? I thought it was the boy..."

The entire square suddenly went silent as each person turned to look at Nessan in horror and disbelief. From out of the middle of the crowd, his mother appeared, rage etched into her wrinkled face.

"So...you _knew_ he was innocent but accused him all the same, knowing he would take the punishment rather than give up the child. Look at you…I can see it's his blood you're wearing, and as he isn't here I'll guess you've left him out there…alone in the field to die. What _**kind**_ of man are you Nessan? No one here doubts Sheppard deserves to be punished for his crimes, but for you to falsely accuse an unarmed man in order to exact revenge, is unworthy of the name Kolya. That prisoner has shown more honour and courage today than you ever have." Turning to Mathias and Teresa. "Go quickly and get him, then bring Sheppard to me, I will do what I can for him."

Kolya face was scarlet with anger. "**Take** **care**, **old woman!**"

Angry blue eyes locked with his. "Or _what_… you'll take your **father's** belt to me too?"

"Let me understand this, mother. You would go against _my_ wishes and take care of the man who **killed** your son, rather than stand by me, one of your own?" In response she shook her head, looked at him in disgust and slowly walked towards her cottage.

Looking into the accusing faces of the other villagers. "So…_what_ do all of you think? Surely the life of the prisoner doesn't _matter_ to any of you? He murdered your kin…Sheppard **deserved** to be punished...he **deserves** to be left to die!" Nessan waited for they're response, and got it...when one by one, everyone in the villager turned their back on him and walked away.

Roaring into the now empty square, Nessan felt hot, bitter tears of anger fall down his face. "If that's how you feel, I am **finished** with you…**all** of you! Go get your _**precious**_ prisoner…he doesn't have long left anyway…and _remember_ the day you sent one of your own…a Genii…away. "Turning to his men. "Get the others, gather our things and be ready to leave in twenty minutes. I am **done** with this place."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Teresa and Sirus watched in silence as the old woman gently cleaned Sheppard's wounds, before applying a special salve onto his mangled flesh. No one spoke of their shock as to how one person could inflict such hideous damage on another human being, or the worrying fact the prisoner hadn't once stirred throughout the whole painful process.

Tears fell down the boy's face as he sobbed, watching the old healer care for the deathly silent man, his friend…on the bed. Teresa hugged him close, trying to give some comfort to her child and perhaps gain some herself, but as she caught the eye of Oleana Kolya, both women knew the truth. Despite her best efforts Sheppard's injuries were just too great, and the man without proper medical care, would probably not survive another day.

Going over to the kitchen cupboard the old matriarch took out a quill, ink and some paper. Sitting down at the worn, wooden kitchen table, where once her family had laughed, fought and shared their day, she saw Teresa hugging her child and suddenly realised just how lonely she was. What had she done so wrong, to deserve the loss of both her beloved husband and son?

But then, as she thought of Nessan and the evil man he had become, she regretted not being more of a mother to the young boy, however at the time her husband's infidelity was just too much for her to bear. Each time she'd looked into Nessan's eyes…his fathers eyes…only reminded her that her husband, the one she loved, cared for another and Oleana knew, deep down, he would have continued to betray her if Sara hadn't died. She realised now, too late, her lack of love for the child helped shaped Nessan into a monster, someone who thought nothing about beating an unarmed, restrained man to within an inch of his life. Looking over at the pale, gaunt face of John Sheppard for some sign of response, she found none. Signing deeply she dipped the quill into the ink and began to write. Folding the sheet over, she rose again, limped back over to the cupboard, and brought out a small stiff square of cloth, before placing it within the note.

Finally, turning to the boy. "Sirus, go to Mathias and tell him I want him to lend you his horse, then I need you to ride to the ring of the Ancestors as quickly as you can, and dial in the symbols I have written at the top of the page. Once you go through hand this over to the waiting guard…he will know what to do. Will you do this for me, child?"

Rubbing the tears from his eyes, Sirus nodded, took the note in his hand and ran off as quickly as he could. Teresa guessed what was in the note, and knew how much it cost the old woman to write it. But only time would tell if her sacrifice was worth it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirus walked through the deep blue of the event horizon and found himself in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The young farm boy could only gape in wonder at the shiny polished floor, and the beautiful reflections sparkling from the pretty glass windows which seemed to dominate the room.

Looking up he saw a pretty lady with chestnut brown hair smiling at him, but the anxiety in her eyes was still visible for all to see.

"Hello, you must be, Sirus. My name is Teyla. Mr Radim has told me you could help us find our friend John, can you do that?" Sirus nodded, too in awe to speak. "Thank you. You're a very brave young man coming all this way, but we must hurry if we're going to help him so... please, come with me."

As he followed the nice lady through the beautiful but strange looking building, the wonders keep coming on and on around every corner, until eventually they reached a large metal bunker. Sirus thought it wasn't unlike the place he'd just left, but this one seemed different somehow as it contained several big metal containers. The nice lady stopped at the entrance of the nearest one, and to his surprise there were a number of people seated inside, all watching him, and he jumped back in fright as a very large man with long knotted hair approached him.

"Way to go Conan! Scare the living daylights out the kid why don't you?" Rodney came out, looked at Ronon and put his hand on the boys back to lead him inside."My names Rodney and the big guy…he's Ronon. (Whispering) _I know he looks a bit scary, but he's okay…trust me._" Guiding Sirus up to the co pilot's seat, he nodded to Lorne. "This is Major Lorne, Sirus, and in a minute you're going to go flying up into the air for a little ride…but I don't want you to be scared. Your friend John, is our friend too and he flys these things all the time, so you see, he wouldn't have you doing anything which would hurt you…would he?"

The young boy sat down as he was told, but what was it the man just said? He was going to fly into the _air_…how was that possible? Sirus wanted to help John, he really did, but he didn't know these people…didn't like this machine. Sirus wanted to be brave, but he was so scared, and all he wanted was to do was go home…

"Right…I have everything I think I'll need, including a couple of litres of the Colonel's blood type." Carson quickly sat down. "and Dr Keller is getting the OR prepped as we speak…so lets go people…_chop_, _chop_." Beckett looked over at the child, saw fear in the boy's face and smiled, but got no response. He couldn't begin to image how the boy must be feeling in such an alien environment, so different from the simple life he led on the farm. Digging into his pocket, he found a chocolate bar nestled deep within. Smiling again at Sirus, he split it in half before taking a bite and handing the other part to the boy. It wasn't long before the innocent child got the right idea, and Carson was relieved when he was rewarded with a ghost of a smile. As the boy demolished the chocolate like every other kid, Beckett just hoped the young boy would be able to show them the way to Sheppard, so they would find him quickly and bring him home…alive.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, and for the support of all of you who have followed this story. **

RETRIBUTION

CHAPTER 12

Sirus felt terrified, unable to speak or even move as the strange metal box flew into the air like a bird, soaring higher and higher into the bright blue sky.

Carson saw the young boy starting to panic and cursed himself for not having the gumption to bring a sedative suitable for the child, but hindsight was 20/20 and Beckett knew if he couldn't get Sirus to calm down quickly, he could end up with two patients…one possibly dead by the time he reached him.

Walking slowly over to the boy he crouched down beside him."Do you know something, Sirus? Every time I look down from here to the land below, it reminds me of my old grannies' patchwork quilt." Pointing to the area visible on the HUD. "In fact, I'd go so far as to say your home looks a wee bit like where I come from…Scotland." Sirus stole a look at him out the corner of his eye. "It's a beautiful place, and not too far from where I grew up there are still lots of fields. Some are filled with cattle, others have sheep but a good many are used to grow crops…just like yours."

"John is really good with the plough you know, everyone wants him to plough their fields."

Beckett saw his relief reflected on the faces of the others. "Is he now? Well, John _is _a very clever man. Tell you what, Sirus…can you show me the fields he ploughed from here?"

Lorne watched carefully as Sirus pointed out the neatly ploughed fields to Carson, and soon located a small outcrop of buildings nearby.

Carson smiled. "Oh look, I can see some cottages, Sirus…is that where you live?" The boy nodded. "Well what do you say we take you home to your mum? I'll bet she's really worried about you."

Lorne engaged the cloak so as not to alarm the locals, but also mindful of the Intel received regarding Sheppard's condition, he landed as close to the village as he possibly dared.

Beckett could tell by Rodney's flushed face and rigid back, his old friend was in full panic mode. Giving a knowing look to Teyla, he saw her take charge of the anxious scientist, while he gently urged Sirus out of the jumper and towards the village. Taking the boys hand, talking calmly all the while, he finally reached the edge of the village when he was nearly thrown off his feet, as a peasant woman grabbed Sirus in a hug, crying, stroking his hair.

"Thank you! Thank you so _much_ for bringing my son home! But you must hurry, John is lying badly hurt in the last cottage on the left. We have done what we can…but I fear his time is short."

Carson hurried anxiously over to the thick, wooden door of the small white washed cottage, worried about what he would find inside. Leaving the daylight behind, he struggled to see in the dim, smokey interior of the small room, overpowered by the oppressive heat radiating from the roaring log fire. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he moved further inside and as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could just make out the stooped form of an old woman sitting next to a still prone figure on the bed…Sheppard. As he rushed over to his friend Beckett stopped...suddenly chilled to the core, as what he thought was a red blanket wrapped around his body was no piece of cloth, but John's bright red, mutilated back.

"What the hell? What _**bastard**_ did this?"

"My **husband's** bastard…his son Nessan." Carson stared at the woman in shock. "Yes, you are correct, healer. My name is Kolya…the same name as the man…my son…your friend killed."

Beckett didn't know what happened here, or why _this_ woman was helping John, but by the vitals he had taken so far, if he didn't get the colonel home soon…none of it would matter.

Quickly, Carson started an IV and a second line for a much needed blood transfusion. He couldn't do much about the horrific wounds until he got back to Atlantis, but at least as far as he could tell, they looked clean and appeared to be free from infection.

"You've done a good job cleaning his wounds, but if you don't mind me asking what is the yellow lotion on his back?"

Rising slowly from her chair, the old Genii woman went over to the wooden dresser in the kitchen. Reaching inside, she retrieved a small earthen ware jar and handed it over. "This is a salve of mine made from local herbs, it helps to fight infection. Please…take it." Watching the concerned face of the healer as he tended the prisoner, she had to ask. "Tell me. Is this man…Sheppard, a friend of yours?"

Carson looked up. "Yes he is. But the Colonel has many friends. He's a good man who is loved by his people…more than he realises."

The old woman sat back down and looked at the wounded man, confusion addling her brain. Knowing what she _knew,_ didn't seem to fit with what she'd seen and heard of the sick man lying in her bed. Remembering her handsome son, she conceded he had become a stranger in the last few years of his life. Acastus the boy she loved so much, so full of devilment in his younger days, became a serious man… so quiet…so private and with few friends to mourn his passing.

A noise by the door signalled the entrance of Ronon and Lorne, carrying a stretcher.

"Good, lads. Now lift him nice and easy. I'm pretty sure his right shoulders broken, but I can't be sure under this _mess_. He's stabilised for now but could crash at any time, so get him back to the jumper as quickly…but _gently _as you can."

Watching anxiously as his friend was taken out the door, Beckett turned to the old lady." Thank you for your help. Without it John would have died. I'm sure if he could, Colonel Sheppard would have wanted to thank you himself."

Deep blue wrinkled eyes held his. "I don't want _his_ thanks, not now…not ever. I only tried to right a wrong, but now I want you to leave…_all_ of you…and never come back."

Beckett nodded, picked up his bag and went to walk out the door. Suddenly remembering something, he stopped, reached into his pocket and removing a stiff piece of cloth, placed it on the table. "Ladon asked us to return this to you."

Watching as the short, stocky man left her home, she took the scrap of material and picked it up. In the centre of the square was a single lance corporal stripe…his first promotion… and underneath lay the initials…A. Koyla.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As a young intern Keller did part of her training at the Kings County Hospital in Philly. During her time working in the E.R., which once held the record for the most violent crime victims in the US, Jennifer thought she'd seen it all. However, having just finished operating on Lt Colonel John Sheppard, Keller now knew nothing she'd ever seen in all her time there, even came close to the appalling injuries inflicted on the Atlantis military co.

For seven long hours she and Carson had slowly and meticulously reconstructed Sheppard's back, repairing deep, ragged lacerations to skin and muscle as they went. His right clavicle was fractured, with nerve damage in the area a real concern. However they hoped while it would unfortunately be extremely painful, requiring intensive physical therapy, it would eventually heal without causing Sheppard any permanent problems.

Keller saw the look of anger on Beckett's face as he ripped off his blood stained gloves and went to follow Sheppard on his way into Intensive Care.

"Do you want me to update the team, Carson."

Beckett turned around and felt guilty as he saw his exhaustion mirrored on the face of his pretty co-worker. "I'm so sorry, lass, I didn't mean to leave that to you. Look, just give me five minutes to get him settled then I'll do it."

Keller smiled. "It's _fine,_ Carson. It'll take a lot longer than five minutes to get the Colonel settled…besides, we both know you'll want to sit with him a while." She sighed. "I'm still worried about the damage to that shoulder, it was pretty extensive…I just hope we've done enough so he can eventually get full mobility back in his hand and arm."

"I hope so. An active man like the Colonel isn't the kind of person who would cope easily with any kind of disability, but at least he's alive and likely to stay that way…so let's stay positive."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pain was an evil which came in many forms.

Pain from illness or injury could tear you apart, dragging you down into the deepest of depressions and forcing cries of anguish from even the bravest soul. Pain from the loss of a friend or loved one had no visible wound, but cut deep into your being, causing a pain so raw…so all consuming…the bearer thought they would never recover.

But there was another kind of pain, to some not even a pain at all…loneliness. And to John Sheppard who had survived all three in his life…this was the hardest to bear of all.

Sheppard was in agony, spikes of pain rippling through his body, leaving him gasping, struggling to breathe…But as his glazed eyes focused on the white sterile ceiling of the Atlantis infirmary and smelt the clean, strong scent of antiseptic, John was the happiest man alive…he was home.

Carson came rushing over, concern written over his kindly face as he saw tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Colonel…I didn't know you were awake. Don't worry, son" picking up a syringe and pushing it into the IV "this will soon sort out the pain."

John tried a smile, then groaned instead. But as the meds seeped into his veins…dousing the fire, easing him back into sleep, he let them flow. Tears of _joy_…happy to be alive…happy to be home, but most of all, happy to be back with his friends…the people he loved.

Bounce…o_w! _…bounce…_**OW!**_

"Rodney...what the hell do you think you're doing…can't you see the Colonels asleep?"

John's glazed eyes flew open. "Not any more…McKay…_why_ are you prodding my bed?" Carson rushed over, checking his vitals not missing for a second John's pain filled eyes.

Rodney looked both worried and a little guilty."Sorry, Sheppard…didn't mean to hurt you…but did you know they have you on a water bed? I mean an _actual_ water bed in an infirmary. Carson…where can I get one of those? With a bad back like mine I could use all the help I can get… Can I have his when Sheppard's finished with it?"

John and Carson shared the _look, _before Beckett turned to his friend. "Firstly _Dr_ McKay…this is _not_ a water bed. It's a _gel_ mattress to take the pressure off the Colonels wounds. Secondly…despite _insisting_ on numerous scans and x-rays over the years, there is nothing wrong with your back. If you really want a water bed then **buy** one Rodney…but doesn't go kidding me or yourself it's for _medical_ reasons!" Rodney flushed bright red and went to protest. "But seeing as you're here, and the Colonel is now awake…why don't you make yourself useful and help him start his exercises."

Beckett raised the bed until John was nearly sitting all the way up right. "Right, Colonel we can't work with your arm at the moment, as it needs to stay immobilised to let the shoulder heal. However we can start getting your right hand working properly again, but I'm not going to kid you, son it's going to hurt."

Rodney saw John's pale face and felt anxious. "Are you sure he's ready for this, Carson? Its only been a few days…"

John smiled. "It's okay, Rodney…the sooner I get start physical therapy…the sooner I can get back to normal. It surely can't be any worse than what I've been through already."

Beckett looked at the two men. "Good, that's the spirit. I'll get you something to take the edge off the pain before you start."

Sheppard shuffled in bed and grimaced. When he looked back Rodney was staring at him, visibly upset.

"I'm sorry, John."

John caught his eye. "What do _you_ have to be sorry for, Rodney…You didn't do this to me, Koyla did. But you never gave up…any of you. I'm home now...alive, and a big part of that is down to you."

"But look at you! Torn to shreds…tortured and treated worse than an animal for all those months. I should have found you quicker…got you back before any of this _stuff_ happened to you."

Sheppard smiled. "You're a genius, McKay…not a _miracle_ worker. I had no transmitter remember? Plus Nessan hauled me half way around the galaxy and back…so don't beat yourself up…I'm just happy to be back, buddy." So far John had been too out of it, and maybe too scared to ask the question. "What happened to Kolya anyway…did Ronon kill him?"

McKay turned and saw the raw pain deep in his friend's eyes. "He wishes…We searched everywhere, John, but according to Teresa, Nessan left long before we arrived. Lorne's left a cloaked jumper near the 'gate for a few days, and Ladon also has his spies on the lookout, but so far…well, he seems to have vanished into thin air."

John closed his eyes…he felt _sick_. What was it about him and the Kolya's? It really wasn't fair…He'd not long ago killed the sadistic bastard who fed him to a Wraith, then along comes _another_ one, just as vindictive as his brother. He would never forget the day Nessan unleashed that last savage assault upon him...Sheppard shivered as he remembered the searing pain when the belt ripped into his back, and the agonising moment his shoulder broke. But regardless of his screams Kolya continued on and _on_ with the brutal attack, until John thought he was a goner. However fate, the wonderfully fickle lady she was fortunately had other plans, and he came out the ordeal alive…if not quite whole. The thought Nessan was still out there, _somewhere.._.was just all kinds of depressing, but next time, if there was a next time, he wouldn't be caught off guard again, and if they met again…well Nessan better watch _his_ back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was only a small thing, take the soft, red rubber ball in his hand and squeeze. But as soon as Sheppard tried to form a fist he hissed as a spike of pain shot up his arm, and the ball fell to the floor bouncing across the room.

As Rodney went to retrieve it he snarked at Carson. "So this is what you wanted my help for. The foremost authority on wormhole physics in the galaxy and I'm now….what do they call them?….Oh yeah…a _BALL_ _BOY_!"

Beckett hid a smile. "Well Rodney, I can hardly ask the Colonel to fetch it and I, as his _doctor_, need to be here to gauge his progress. Right, Colonel, care to try again?"

Grunting against the pain, John imagined it was Kolya's face he was holding in his hand…and for a whole second it held, before the pain got too great and Wimbledon's newest _recruit_ played 'fetch'.

Beckett saw the strain etched on Sheppard's pale face. "Well done, John. But I think you've done enough for the day."

"If it's okay with you, Carson, I would rather keep going."

Picking up a syringe he looked at his friend. "I'm afraid it's not _okay, _Colonel_._ The whip that bastard used caused a significant amount of nerve damage, and if we push too hard…too soon, you will only sustain further injury." Seeing the discouraged look in Sheppard's face. "I'm afraid, John you're not going to be able to just bounce back from this one."

"_Funny_…"

"Oh, _no_…I didn't _mean_…I am _so_ sorry, Colonel, me and big mouth."

"Seriously, Carson…I really can't believe you said that. And you call me insensitive."

"_Rodney._ Leave the man alone…If I can stand being beaten by a four inch belt…I can definitely stand a few bad jokes."

Sheppard could feel two sets of eyes bore into his…Him and _his_ big mouth. Oh well, now he had to explain…_Damn_. "It wasn't a whip, Carson, it was a belt. He kept it nice and _handy_ around his waist in case I got out of line. It belonged to his father apparently, and Kolya seemed pretty proud of the fact he was following in 'Daddy's' footsteps."

Beckett patted his good arm. "Well, I'm glad you told me…it explains a lot. Dr Keller and I both wondered why there was so much damage. But you have my promise, John…I _will_ get you through this."

"Now, Rodney, you and I are going to let the Colonel get some rest, and if you're a very, very, good _boy_, you can come back and help him again tomorrow."

"Hardy, har har. _Very_ funny Carson…turning into quite the comedian aren't you? Whats next… a live gig at the Comedy Club?"

Sheppard watched his two friends walk out the ward and sighed. He _was_ discouraged, but he also knew he wouldn't give up, because to do so would mean Nessan had won. No…Lt Colonel John Sheppard couldn't allow that. He had a job to do, Wraith to kill and a life to get back to.

Progress was as slow and painful as Carson said it would be, but his team were always there, each playing their part helping him fight his frustration, cheering him up, just when he thought his life would never get back to normal again.

McKay became his unofficial exercise buddy and came around every day to play 'fetch_'_. He would keep him updated on the day to day operations in Atlantis, including _all_ the gossip, while all the while walking up and down the ward retrieving the little red ball. If Rodney felt concerned about John's slow recovery he made sure not to show it, as he snarked with Carson, but never once showed any sign of impatience with _him_

Ronon for his part always made an appearance just in time for the _torture_ known as the 'wound check'. For a big guy, John discovered he was surprisingly gentle, as the Satedan supported his weight and distracted him with tales of training the newbie's, while his wounds were cleaned and dressings changed. Sheppard cringed but it wasn't all down to pain…he now realised why the infirmary had been so _busy_…

Often he would wake to the sound of humming to find Teyla by his bed with Torren in her arms. Their visits would usually be early in the morning mainly because the kid wouldn't sleep, but on one occasion they both appeared when it was time for his exercises. The little boy who'd just found his feet, at first loved this new game smiling and laughing as he stumbled down the ward to collect the fallen ball, to _eventually_ give it back to John. Everyone laughed, until Torren decided he didn't want to part with _his _new toy anymore. Teyla's face went scarlet with embarrassment when the child screamed the ward down as she tried to get it back. But Beckett just smiled, let him keep it and supplied John with a bright, shiny, blue ball to _play_ with instead.

They say time's a great healer, or maybe it was the 'blue' ball, but at any rate Sheppard began to feel his hand start to respond. Instead of just holding Kolyas face in his hand, one day about a month after his rescue, he managed a real honest to goodness squeeze. Rodney smiled…Carson looked relieved, and although he knew there was still a long way to go, John felt happy things were starting to go his way.

As a reward…or maybe it was because Beckett and Keller were tired of his nagging, he was finally allowed out of the infirmary. Not back to his quarters…cause if he was honest, John knew he wasn't up to that yet…but out to _his_ balcony. He was achy and exhausted by the time Ronon and Beckett got him into the wheelchair, but out there with the soft breeze in his hair, and the warm sun on his face, he felt _good_. Sheppard looked out onto to _his_ city, saw it bathed in a golden glow, with the magnificent tall elegant spires soaring into the deep blue sky, and finally felt he was truly home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, Mr Woolsey how do you like our prison?" The First Minister was a little surprised when he was asked to arrange the visit, but as they were now allies and trading partners he was happy to instruct Endas to arrange it." If you wish I will ask the Warden here, to supply Major Lorne with a set of the restraints he was so impressed with."

Endas, desperate for the visit to be over, nodded to one of his men who went away and quickly returned to hand the Major a set of the unique restrains along with the control fob.

Woolsey smiled. "Thank you very much, Minister…Warden Endas. Would it also be possible to see your infirmary?"

"Why?...Are you _ill_?" Endas snapped.

The Minister glared at the warden. "Certainly, Mr Woolsey. Here on Kudran we have a very fine city hospital, and I am sure you will find the facilities here more than adequate to deal with the needs of the prison population."

Marching down towards the infirmary with the delegation in tow, Endas knew his boss would be less than impressed with the _facilities _there, but by now he didn't really care…he just wanted this to be _over_. Opening the door he stopped dead in his tracks, shocked at the sight of the man in front of him…

"Hi, Endas…surprised to see me? Just thought as we were in town I would introduce Meron to another great doctor and a good friend of mine…Carson Beckett." As the room filled up with the delegation. "Carson, you've already met the man who saved my life…now here's one of the men who nearly _killed_ me."

As the colour drained from the warden's face, Sheppard continued "Oh…I know, Endas it wasn't you who pushed the button, sending the current though my veins, electrocuting me again and _**again**_…It was one of _**your**_ guards. No…I can't _directly_ blame you for that .…But it was _**you**_, who was more than happy to imprison an innocent man for cold, hard cash and who thought nothing of placing me in a _**freaking**_ mask leaving me to rot in _**hell! **_And while we're at it, lets not forget the _minor_ detail when I was still recovering in _your_ infirmary, from the wounds _your_ guard inflicted, _**you**_ handed me back to Kolya!"

Shaken by this revelation the Minister turned to the Warden. "Is this _true, _Endas? No…don't bother to say anything because I can tell from your face all I need to know."Turning to Sheppard. "I recognise you from your photograph, Colonel and am pleased to finally make your acquaintance. I know nothing I can say will ever make up for what this man has put you though, but please accept my apologies…and my word I knew nothing of the corrupt activities going on here." Nodding to the guard. "Arrest the warden and take him into custody."

Sheppard smiled as the stunned warden was placed in his _own_ restrains and led away, but he wasn't finished yet. "Tell me, Mr Woolsey, Lorne, have you had the _full_ tour?"

"What do you mean, Colonel?"

John started to walk out the door, making towards the lifts. "If you have to ask, Mr Woolsey, then you obviously haven't. Please, everyone come with me…especially you, Carson, there's something you need to see."

Waiting until everyone got inside, John went to press the button for the basement but noticed it was missing. Taking out his knife, he removed the chrome unit covering the controls and pressed the button, hidden underneath out of sight.

Within minutes, Sheppard was walking along the stark clinical hallway toward the place where he lived through the worst nightmare of his life. As John looked into the cell, unchanged since he left, horrific memories of the oppressive, tight mask came flooding back. He felt sick, dizzy, struggling to breathe as his heart raced faster and faster...overwheming him, sending beads of sweat falling down his face.

"Are you _alright, _Colonel?" Carson took his arm, steading him as he saw the colour drain from his face.

"I will be, Carson." John stood for a minute until the moment passed, but knew deep down...the memory never would.

News of the warden's arrest must have travelled fast, because as he slowly walked further down the corridor and saw the other prisoners, more men in masks, there were no guards to stop him as Sheppard opened every cell, one by one.

"Lorne, give me the control fob please."

John then went up to each prisoner…six in all… and without saying another word, removed the restrains from every man. None of them moved, too shocked, or perhaps too far gone to help...but Sheppard wanted to try anyway.

"Carson…this is where you come in. I don't know how long these guys have been in those masks, but Meron told me once, they may not come off without destroying the skin underneath…Would you be able to do something about that?"

Beckett went up to one of the men and carefully examined the mask. "If the Minister would allow me to take these men back to Atlantis, I would certainly like to try." Turning to Meron. "Perhaps you could help me?"

The young doctor beamed.

The Minister nodded his approval. "Mr, Woolsey. After what you…what we've all have seen here today, I wouldn't blame you if Atlantis no longer wanted this treaty. But I can only repeat yet again, I knew nothing of _**this**_, any of it, however there will be _big_ changes, I promise you."

"Minister, I'll admit when Colonel Sheppard told me about the activities in this place, I was more than a little concerned about your role in all of this. However, the Colonel was convinced of your innocence which is why I wanted to arrange our little _surprise, _not just for the Colonel's amusement, but also to gauge your reaction. I apologise for _my_ deception, but if it's any consolation, it has convinced me you are innocent of any wrong doing, and a man whom I would wish to continue doing business with."

Sheppard watched as the two leaders left deep in discussion and Beckett, along with Meron guided the prisoners, the men in the masks out of the prison to freedom...

Lorne saw his boss...just standing there...staring into the cell, and was worried about his co who had been through so much.

"Are you ready to go sir…your team are waiting outside."

"I'll be right behind you, Major…just give me five minutes."

John waited until he was completely alone before entering the cell…his cell…where he had once been imprisoned in the mask. As he stood looking around he vividly remembered what it felt like, the cold steel rubbing against his skin…the hideous isolation…the loss of hearing…speech…self.

Kolya nearly killed him, but it was this place which taught him there were far worse things than death. Today as he took the fob in his hand and released those men, each click, each crash as the restraints hit the floor, released something in him too…something which had begun all those months ago and never left him, not even after his return to Atlantis.

Sheppard felt relief as the tension which imprisoned him for months finally left his body. His oppression which began back in the woods, reinforced here in cold, hard, steel had continued throughout his long endless days of servitude in the Genii village. Even back in Atlantis amongst friends he still felt suppressed until a few short days ago, when once more in control of a fit healthy body...he was finally free. All of his life he had protected others. It was what he did, who he was, and be stripped of the ability to do that by incarceration or disability…was to take away his sense of self.

John bore no grudge to the villagers, they were ordinary people, who could never understand the role of a soldier like him. And if he was honest, how could he expect their forgiveness when sometimes…he had a hard time forgiving himself.

Taking one last look, John turned and walked out of the cell…out of the prison…and into the sunlight. There standing to one side waiting for him was his team, his friends…his _family_. Moving towards them he smiled…his ordeal was finally over, it was now time to get back to his life.

The End

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story and the ending and I just want to thank you again for all the reviews and to those who followed the story.**

**There's just one more thing...Would you like to see Nessan again? As a writer I like to try and write stories all of you like to read, so I will leave it up to you. If you want to see more of Kolya...just let me know...I'll let you guy's decide!**


End file.
